Mission to Mt Hakobe
by FanFictionBard2
Summary: *BETA Reader Needed* Lemon / Smut / Non Consent (I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in the story)Lucy Is caught in compromising situations and you will help determine what happens at the end of the chapters. Hope you all like it.
1. Vulcan Pt 1

Lucy and Natsu had taken another mission on Mt. Hakobe, the mission almost immediatly went awry once they reached the summit and encountered Vulcans once again. Natsu was sent flying by a Vulcan, they had encountered these monsters once before when they went to save Macao. This time they went to collect herbs for Jukai a client from the outskirts of the forgotten desert, for a reward of 800,000 berries

Lucy woke up on her back on a bed of leaves that resembled an animal bedding you would see in the woods her hands are tied above her head and fastened to a rock. Her legs are tied to separate glaciers of ice. She struggled to free herself making a lot of noise and flailed violently attempting to free herself from her bindings. Each movement only dug the restraints in deeper and tighter, this became extremely uncomfortable. A Vulcan came from around the corner with a huge smile on his face.

"Randy, Randy". Cried the Vulcan

What is he saying? Randy, what is that? Could that be his name?

"Please Randy, let me go I need to see if my friend is ok". Lucy pleaded with the beast

The beast didn't seem to understand and began to approach her, the beast got down on all fours and crawled closer sniffing the air as if he smelled something delicious. Lucy began to wonder if she had food in her pockets that he might be after.

"You can have my food, just please let me go" she struggled harder to free herself while begging for freedom

"Randy, Randy" the Vulcan screeched

What does he want from me I don't remember bringing any food, Natsu had it all in his pack.

The Vulcan crept closer sniffing the air harder with each step it took. Starting at her legs it smelled every inch intently.

Did my moisturizer have a scent that it likes? Lucy wondered in utter confusion

The vulcans cold nose against her skin sent chills up her spine, as the nose drug up past her knee and across her thigh. Sniffing aggressively as his nose went under her skirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing"? Lucy Screamed. That's right the last time she ran across a Vulcan it was extremely perverted.

She thrusted her body and pulled violently at the ropes that bound her

This didn't discourage the Vulcan one bit, his cold nose directly over her panties taking in deep breaths and now panting wildly. The Vulcan started licking the outside of her panties which caught her by sheer surprise which caused her to freeze in place. This was not something that she wanted to happen but in the back of her mind she knew it felt AMAZING, his tongue was course and tugged at the fabric of her underwear dragging it across her now exposed clit.

"uhhhh" had escaped her mouth as she felt her pussy begin to moisten

Why is this happening and why does it feel so good? She denies that she likes it and struggles a little bit to keep herself from thinking about how much she is enjoying it.

The Vulcan bites her panties and viciously pulls them from her body In one pull of his head. He releases the torn material sending it flying across the room and the sound of it hitting the ground was that of a wet rag hitting the floor. The Vulcan howled and began ferociously lapping at her now exposed bare pussy. She felt so dirty as his tongue slid down and drug from her ass to her clit, this was a feeling she had never experienced before. This sent a shockwave through her body and she could feel her juices now flowing like a fountain. The intensity of this drove her wild as her body began to quiver.

"Oh my GOD" Lucy panted

The Vulcan stopped without warning

"Randy, not Randy" he said sadly

"Are you kidding me"! she yelled in disbelief

The Vulcan retreated into the cave out of sight repeating himself "Randy, not Randy"

Lucy now laid there skirt flipped up and completely exposed, the shame was a little exciting which confused her even more. Why is this happening to me?

After around an hour Lucy drifted off to sleep mind flustered from the previous events.

BANG, BANG, BANG The walls of the cave began shaking

This caused Lucy to jump and wake immediately.

She heard muffled voices in the distance "Where is she you Bastard"

"Randy, Randy, Randy" cried the Vulcan

Then silence, not knowing what was about to happen left her in a state of suspense. She wondered who was about to come around the corner. The Vulcan, or a Guildmember? She knew she wanted her friends to come help her but on the other hand she did not want them to see her in this vulnerable state. But for a microsecond an image of Natsu shirtless popped into her head.


	2. Vulcan Pt 2

Lucy gasps as the footsteps grow closer; she struggled and flailed on the ground.

"Please, identify yourself. Who's there" Lucy pleas

"Randy, very Randy" echoed the Vulcan's voice

A sharp chill ran up Lucy's spine, at the same time she felt a little excited and ashamed at the same time. How could she feel excitement at the sound of that beast nearing her?

"Go away, don't come any closer, just let me go". Lucy cried in agony

"Why is this happening to me"? she screams with every bit of air in her lungs

The Vulcan peeks around the corner nose in the air sniffing the air like before. Lucy felt a stirring inside her starting to build up. The look on the Vulcans face began to change and looked more excited than before. This stirred her up even with anticipation and unknowing.

"Nate, very Randy" chanted an unknown voice

The first Vulcan began his approach toward her slowly and cautiously. He intently began sniffing the air, looking for the scent from before. The new Vulcan still in the distance but his footsteps were getting louder. Do they have names, is this what Randy, and Nate could mean? Maybe this is just beast gibberish.

"Randy, mmmmmm Randy" quietly groaned the first Vulcan

He was now just inches away from her sniffing her body, he quickly bit her skirt and tore it from her body. Just as her skirt was ripped from her body the second Vulcan came into view. This new Vulcan bound on all fours directly to her and intensely sniffed her body like it was a drug. Lucy felt intoxicated by these two beasts intently focused on her body. Randy now buried his nose between her thighs taking in the sweet smell of her wet slit. Nate was now sniffing her neck, his ice cold nose dragging down between her huge breasts. This sent shockwaves and cold chills through her body that mixed with Randy's probing if her pussy. Lucy was in a shameful haven of pleasure. She couldn't explain it but she wanted more but couldn't admit it to herself or manage to say it out loud.

"Oh my god, mmmmm" Lucy let out

Randy dug his tongue into the depths of Lucy's pussy probing her depths like he was looking for a treasure. This drove the largest wave of pleasure through Lucy's body as her eyes rolled back and her body started convulsing. The two beasts licked her body in succession Randy pleasured her pussy while Nate was intent with her chest and neck. Nate grew more aggressive and bit and ripped her shirt from her tight perky body. Lucy felt the cool air brush across her now entirely naked body made her shame and exhilaration amplify. Nate licked and nibbled on her nipples as Randy now licked ferociously at her clit. The waves of pleasure shook her body to its core as she had multiple intense body shaking orgasms. The shame of these beasts now owning her body drove her wild with excitement.

"I have never felt pleasure like this before. Is this what I have been missing"? Lucy moaned between orgasms

Randy slowed his pace. This didn't set well with Lucy as she yearned for more. Lucy could feel her legs getting wet as her juices flowed out. Randy now stopped and pulled back, this caused Nate to stop as well. Lucy was confused and in a state of bliss. She wanted it to continue but couldn't admit it until now.

"Come on you two, why did you stop"? Lucy shouted

This startled the two Vulcans. Randy and Nate bit the ropes that were holding Lucy down. She knew that if she ran she might escape but she would freeze to death. However if she stayed the beasts would keep her warm, and satisfied.

This is where I am going to Leave it, what do you think should happen now?

Should Lucy run to safety?

Should she submit to the beasts and stay a while?

Should a guild member come to her rescue?

Or do you have another idea.


	3. Vulcan Pt 3

Lucy gives in to her carnal desires and crouches down on all fours with her elbows on the ground and her head tilted to the side. Lucy now showed total submission to the Vulcan beasts. The two beasts lunged toward her frantically almost as if they were in a drunken rage.

Randy quickly positioned himself behind her hunched over and drew out his tongue and started licking in a trail from just above her clit and slowly drew it upwards; this drove Lucy crazy as he approached her asshole and made her squirm. Randy continued lapping at her pussy as her juices began flowing. Nate at the same time was above her head and grabbed her hands and placed them on his swollen beast penis. Lucy was surprised that she hadn't noticed before but it resembled a canine in the way that it emerged from a hidden pouch. The sheer size was overwhelming she couldn't believe but it was roughly the length and girth of her forearm. Her trembling hands grasped the enormous shaft and with both hands she slowly stroked and rubbed the beast.

"Rawwwrrrrr" Nate let out a howl of approval

Randy sensed her heightened arousal and darted his long tongue inside the depths of her pussy. Lucy lunged forward at the feeling of the intruding tongue. This forced her face within millimeters of Nates raging erection. Nate grabbed her by her ponytail and forced his cock to her lips. Lucy gave into the dominant beast and opened her mouth.

"Egggghhhhh" Lucy gagged and held back from vomiting as nate forced himself down her throat.

Lucy's body was working in unison with the beasts rocking back and forth to allow the tongue to penetrate her depths; while taking Nate as deep as possible. Randy rose up to his knees, using Lucy's perfect ass to brace himself. He then grabbed her hips to position his growing cock to Lucy's petite pussy. Lucy wiggled her ass in anticipation.

Turning her head from Nate and looking at Randy

"Randy please. Ple. Please. Make me your Vulcan slut" Lucy panted

Randy thrusted inside Lucy without any hesitation which forced Lucy to arch her back and throw her head back in exhilaration. This caused Lucy to have an orgasm, the anticipation of this moment had been driving her crazy. Nate grabbed her hair once again and buried his cock in her throat before withdrawing it. Lucy was now being spit roasted by these two huge beasts bouncing back and forth between the two enormous cocks. Lucy's new feeling of submission and being taken forcefully excited her to her core. She could feel Randy hitting the wall of her womb and trying to go deeper. She reached back to grab his cock there was around three inches that would not fit. Her body yearned for the remainder of him inside her. She grasped what she could and pulled showing him she wanted all of him.

"Randy, rawrrrrrr" he howled as he thrusted with all his mite

Lucy relaxed all her muscles for Randy, while Nate continued to gag her. Randy pushed into her womb sending a mind shattering orgasm throughout her body, she began shaking uncontrollably. She now felt something changing with Nate's cock it was pulsating and developing a lump near the base. She began to taste something bitter and salty, this must be what people call pre cum. She was delighted by the taste and didn't mind at all. Grabbing his cock by the base and bobbing her head along the shaft vigorously wanting him to cum in her mouth.

"Giiihhhhh, ughhh, ughhhh" Lucy held back her gag reflex as she sucked and bobbed

Nate's cock knotted completely as he exploded inside her mouth and shot ropes of cum directly down her throat. Randy continued to thrust and pump with all his mite, sending tremors throughout her petite body. Her mind finally grasped that the same thing that happened to Nate's cock was going to happen to Randy's and he was buried inside her. She struggled to swallow the semen that was still flowing from Nate's cock. She attempted to push his cock from her mouth but she did not have the strength. Randy sunk every inch of his cock inside Lucy. Her eyes rolled back as she could feel his cock knotting inside her, trapping his cock inside her. The feeling of him dumping loads of cum directly into her womb ensued another orgasm that caused her to black out and lose all control of her muscles.

As Lucy laid motionless on the ground

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What should happen next?

Should she be rescued?

Should the beasts have more fun with her when she wakes up?

Should more beasts join the party?

Let's get some ideas thrown around people


	4. Farmhouse

Lucy awoke to Randy and Nate on each side of her their body heat was keeping her warm. Her new found love for the Vulcan beasts kept her from fleeing for her life however she does miss the guild. But where would she ever find a man that could please her the way she has now experienced. This euphoria is now what she is a slave to. She never wants the sexual adventures to end.

Lucy drifted back to sleep between her two beasts

CRASH!

All three of them jumped to their feet as Gajeel burst through the cave wall.

"Where the hell is that good for nothing Natsu, and his pain in the ass Lucy"? Screamed Gajeel

"ahhhhhhh" Lucy shrieked as she scrambled to cover herself

Gajeel's jaw dropped as he saw saw Lucy naked.

"Where are your clothes women" Gajeel said in utter confusion

Randy and Nate jump to a ready stance knowing that there is about to be a confrontation. Gajeel readies himself in an intimidating stance fists clenched at his sides.

"Come get me you bastards" Gajeel shouts at the Vulcan

Randy and Nate lunge to either side and attempt to bite Gajeels arms to restrain him. Lucy flees deeper into the cave for protection from the conflict.

"You stupid Vulcan, you can't pierce my iron dragon hide". Gajeel chuckles

Gajeel sends the two Vulcan flying across the cavern and into the wall.

"Try this on for size, IRON DRAGON ROAR"

Gajeel watches in amazement as the Vulcan Crash through the wall and lay unconscious. Gajeel pulls a torch from his pack and ignites it, upon approaching the Vulcan he places the flame to the skin of the beasts turning them back to their previous form. Lucy peered around the corner after hearing Gajeels dragon roar.

"Welcome back to reality, now get up and lets go, NATSU" Gajeel blurted out with detest

NATSU, is this really happening? It was Natsu the whole time?

"Yeah yeah I know my name Gajeel, Nate-Su. I mean Natsu, that was weird" Natsu Chuckled

"Sir are you ok" Natsu reached out his hand for the unidentified civilian

"My name is Randy-olph, I mean Randolph. Wow why did It come out like that"? Randolph said in confusion

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at the events unfolding. I was taken by two humans that had been turned into beasts….. one of them was Natsu, and the other was a random villager. How could her body ever be taken to that level of pleasure by anything else?

"Gajeel, Natsu lets go home" Lucy started tearing up as she said the words

Lucy gathered what was left of her clothes and managed to cover herself just barely more than a skimpy bikini. Gajeel handed over his Tunic, and Natsu handed her his scarf.

"I expect my scarf back as soon as we are home". Natsu quickly fired at Lucy

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, oh Natsu" Lucy smirked

Lucy grabbed her Gate keys and they were on their way back to Fairy Tail. The three made their way down the mountain and reached a small village at the base of the mountain.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to stay the night, we have a long trip tomorrow" Lucy said to the group

Gajeel and Natsu looked at eachother and shared a look, and didn't even have to say anything.

"We don't have any money" they said in unison

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY"? LUCY EXPLODED

Natsu and Gajeel took a step back at Lucy's outburst. The three townsfolk on the streets froze in place and turned to see what all the commotion was about. Lucy immediately turned red with embarrassment. Maybe we should ask around if there are any tasks we could do for enough jewels to stay at an Inn. They asked all villagers that passed along the street.

"Sir, might you have any work for a beautiful young lady, we only need enough to stay one night at the Inn". Lucy said in her most seductive tone as she bent over and pushed her shoulders together, forcing her cleavage to be more visible

"Please sir". She pleaded

"Alright young lady I do need a few chores done around my blacksmith shop" he said

"My name is Jilean, and who might you three be" Jilean said in a friendly tone

"I'm Lucy, and these two are Natsu, and Gajeel" Lucy said with a sweet innocent smile

"Well it's nice to meet you, if you three would follow me". Jilean lead them to his shack

The three wondered what they had gotten themselves into as they saw a huge building next to a small forge. All three shot a look of, WHAT THE FUCK DID WE AGREE TO.

"Alright well you boys, I need the Coal filled in the forge. After that I need the new grinding wheel placed on the spindle. Finally I need the Steel, Iron, and Copper Ingots 20 of each placed next to the forge". Jilean said with a smile

"OH, is that it" Gajeel snapped

"Cut it out, he is helping us out". Natsu elbowed him in the ribs

"You young lady my wife could use some help in the kitchen and around the house". Jilean said

"Lets get to work" Lucy said with a chipper attitude

Upon entering the house she saw coats made from Vulcan hides. Her legs got weak as she felt a stirring between her thighs. The hides even have the smell of a Vulcan.

"Oh you like our winter coats, that is the best way to stay warm around here when it gets cold. Mary is in the kitchen starting dinner". Jilean smiled

Lucy made her way to the kitchen and helped Jileans wife prepare a stew of show rabbit and vegetables from the garden. This task was the simplest by far, she peeled 3 potatoes and chopped 5 carrots.

"Thank you my deer for the assistance" Mary said with an adorable smile

Mary prepared five bowls and placed them on the table.

"Dinners ready boys you can finish up afterwords" Jilean yelled out the window

Not even a second passed and they opened the front door. Both with a confused look on their faces

"Finish what" they said together

"The chores of course" Jilean shot back

"We finished about 10 minutes ago , but Gajeel ate a steel bar. I apologize sir" Natsu said while looking at the floor

"WHAT"?

"Ate a steel ingot"? Jilean said in disbelief

Gajeel crossed his arms and turned his head to the side

"I was hungry"

"Well that bar was worth what I was going to pay you three, I guess you can sleep in the barn with my supplies. We will have blankets for each of you". Jilean tried to force a smile

The five ate in silence. Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel walked outside to the barn to look for a suitable place to bed down for the night. Lucy and Natsu hunted through the barn. Natsu found a pile of straw and plopped on it without a care for a blanket. Lucy wandered around until she found a workbench that was off the ground and waited for Jilean to return with the blankets. Gajeel was already asleep he was propped up in the corner directly inside the door.

"Here are the blankets I promised, I hope you don't mind Vulcan hide blankets" Jilean whispered

Lucy grabbed all three

"Thank you sir, and I hope you have a wonderful night" Lucy tried to force a smile

As Jilean left the barn Lucy raced to the bench and placed two blankets down and used the third to cover herself. Lucy was intoxicated by the scent of the blankets. She thrust her hand down her garments to her dripping pussy. This is like a drug to me, I can't control myself right now. She began rolling her index finger over her clit. Her other hand squeezing and pinching her breast.

It's just not the same as before, the smell alone isn't doing it for me. I need MORE.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know this might have been a letdown but I had to build another setup

Should Gajeel ad Natsu's dragon senses take over and their need to mate send them into a FUCK frenzy?

Should Lucy find some blacksmith tools to play with?

Should she find some town animals to play with? (if yes what kind)

Shoot me your ideas. This story will evolve as quick as the responses come in

Thank you to the few that have responded, I hope you enjoy the read


	5. Playing with a dragon

Lucy couldn't concentrate as the smell of the Vulcan hides drove her carnal desires to their peek. Her pussy was throbbing as she was surrounded by the hides. She began to trail her left hand down her body remembering the feel of the Vulcan tongue running across her body. Her crept lower running over her belly button, sending chills down her body. She began to bite her lower lip as she went lower and past her pelvis and stopped at her clit. This is where she began to massage circles around her engorged clit.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" Lucy Cooed

Her hands were no longer taking commands from her, they were moving on their own. She knew what she needed and it was to be TAKEN. She wanted that feeling of being ravaged and dominated. Her juices were making a pool as she remembered the Vulcans animalistic nature as they did whatever they wanted to her. No asking, no requests, just DOING.

"uhhhhhhh, mmmmm, ah" she panted wildly

Gajeel smelled something unfamiliar and his nose acted on his own as he slept. Natsu did not react the same way having spent so much time with Lucy, this smell was familiar eventhough he didn't know what it actually was. This new smell woke Gajeel from his sleep.

"What the hell is this scent"? he questioned

Lucy didn't notice as she was in a state of orgasmic frenzy.

Gajeel looks around as his acute dragon scenses are being driven wild. His nose desperate to find this smell that was having an unknown effect on him. He was becoming aroused and didn't understand how a scent was having this effect. He crept up and slowly searched for the source of the smell. He crept on all fours across the room, the smell blocked his other senses so he was unaware to hear Lucy. His cock now fully erect and desperately needing release, his dragon side is taking control without his knowledge. Gajeel is hunting for nothing less than a wet hole to drain his load into. His eyes turn a solid black as he is no longer in control of his actions. He follows the trail and pulls the blanket from Lucy's body.

"Gajeel what are you doing"? Lucy shouts at a whisper

Gajeel pushes her legs apart to gain access to the treasure he seeks. He buried his nose in the sweet smell of her flowing juices. Lucy had no desire to say no seeing the feral look in Gajeels eyes.

He began to lick her pussy like a wild dog, causing Lucy to thrust her hips in acceptance. She didn't care where the pleasure came from at this point she just needed the release. Gajeel alternated from licking her pussy and sucking on her clit. He slowly drug his tongue up each side of her slit. He grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed and massaged them as he continued lap at her pussy. Lucy grabbed ahold of the blanket and squeezed with all of her might. She thrusts her hips violently and shaking as she felt the orgasm building.

"Oh my GOD, YES don't stop" Lucy squeals

Gajeel slid two fingers inside her pussy as he sucks her clit. Gajeel didn't let up one bit through her shaking and squirming.

"Wait, oh fuck please I need a moment" Lucy peas

Gajeel doesn't hear a thing in his fit. He uses his free hand to slide his pants and underwear to the floor. Gajeel was fully erect at 9.5 inches and as thick as a can of coke. He stops all activity as he prepares to take his prize. Gajeel grabs Lucy by the throat and slightly cutting off circulation. Lucy can feel her pulse throughout her body, as Gajeel impaled her in one thrust. This caused Lucy to arch her back as this mix of pain and pleasure hit her at once. Gajeel thrusts like a rabbit on speed

"Oh, fuck"

"Yes"

"G, GG Gajeel"

"More"

He uses his free hand to grab her shoulder and pull her as he thrusts, this lets him get slightly deeper. He releases his grip which sends a warm feeling through her body as her bloodflow is restored. This enhances the pleasure as it makes her body tingle.

"Uhhhhh"

"YY YYESSSSSSS"

Lucy starts convulsing again as another orgasm washes over her. Her eyes roll back as she is sent into a state of absolute submission. Natsu rustles around in his sleep. Lucy heard the rustle and began to feel embarrassed and ashamed. If Natsu woke up what would he think? This thought for some reason excited her even more.

"Aggghhhhhhhh" Gajeel grunted

Lucy knew he was getting close as his pace quickened and his breathing was more rapid.

"Yes, yes, yes" Lucy said between gasps for air

Gajeel thrusts forward with all his might

"RAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRRR" he groaned violently

Lucy was filled with what felt like boiling cum that was too much for her womb to handle. Her stomach felt like it was going to burst this feeling of being filled to the breaking point caused one final orgasm to wash over her. She lost control of the muscles in her legs as they went limp. She arched her back and grabbed her tits tightly as she quivered.

"F… U…..C….. K….." she let out in long pauses

Gajeels blank stare began to fade as his eyes seemed to have weights attached to them. He fell backwards and immediately started snoring. Lucy reaches between her legs and feels the urge to taste Gajeels cum. She pulls her hand to her mouth and swishes it around in her mouth. Amazing, this tastes so sweet. Lucy scooped every last bit of cum she could gather from her pussy and cupped it into her mouth like a milkshake.

"Mmmmmmmm" she purred as she licked her lips

Lucy couldn't help but wonder what caused him to attack her the way he did. I wonder, could that ever happen to Natsu? She knew she had better pull Gajeels pants to avoid an awkward morning. Lucy placed his pants around his feet and pulls them securely up to his waste. She then hopped back on the bench and covered herself again with the Vulcan hide.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well this took a lot longer than the others, I wrote it about 4 times and have 3 other versions saved. (they were terrible after I re read them)

Alright it's that time again

Are the guildmates going to sneak onto a train back to the guild?

Is Natsu going to get some action while he is in his body?

Should Lucy become the aggressor?

Or any other ideas you might have, just know I can't always make every idea tie in but I will find some way to work them in eventually.


	6. Train Ride Home

Morning came quick it seemed as Lucy yawned and stretched her arms over her head

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh"

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked over to Natsu who was still sound asleep. Gajeel was up and leaned angrily against the barn wall

"Finally Blondie, let's get to the train station" Gajeel growled

He walks over to Natsu and kicks him in the ribs as he looks down at him and scowls.

"What was that for"? Natsu whined

"Get your ass up, it's time to get going" he quickly fired back

Lucy hoped from the bench ready to attack the day. She collected the blankets and started walking to the house. She approached the door and hesitated. Should I return the blankets or keep atleast one.

"Bang, Bang, Bang" She knocked on the door

"Coming" Jilean shouted

The door swung open and Lucy froze. Jilean reached his hands out for the blankets. Lucy couldn't be rude, she handed two of the hides to Jilean

"Could I hang onto this blanket, it was so warm and comforting" she said as she shot him a seductive look and bit her bottom lip

"Well we do have around ten of them, so sure young lady" he said in a daze

Lucy met up with Natsu and Gajeel and lead them to the train station. The three used the Guild account to fund the train back to Magnolia Town. Showing their guild crests was all the proof needed to utilize the Fairy Tail account. Lucy took off into a skip as they headed to the train. Luckily the departure time was approaching soon. The train blew it's horn notifying the passengers they had two minutes before the train would depart.

"Oh good lord you two" Lucy shouts

Gajeel and Natsu were hunched over in their seats turning a light shade of green.

Lucy was not in the mood to deal with the sick dragon slayers and decides to wander around the train. She exits the cabin and moves up to the next train car.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obviously Natsu and Gajeel are incapacitated and can't do anything on a train

Should Lucy run across a cabin filled with:

-Burly Lumberjacks

-Massive body builders

-Or should lucy summon Taurus and experiment with him? (He already wants a piece)

-Maybe one of you has a better set up for some train time fun


	7. Submission Pt 1

Lucy wandered aimlessly throughout the train as Natsu and Gajeel laid incapacitated in their cabin. Walking to the next car of the train she peered into the open cabins as she passed. First was a group of college age girls talking about their current break from school.

"We can go to the nude beach" one of the girls blurted out

"Yeah I heard it overlooks the tower of heaven" shot the other girl

"I can't wait to see all the naked wizards, I really need some" cried the third girl

This set Lucy's mind a drift as she imagined a beach full of men to play with. She could feel her body responding to her mind fanaticizing about a beach full of cocks ready to breach her ever hole. She felt her pussy starting to pulsate, and clit begin to swell. She left the doorway in search of what she desires.

She was now on the prowl to seduce a group of men. She trekked down the hall and saw smoke rolling out of a room so she peeked inside without making herself known. There were five men covered in sweat and woodchips smoking large cigars. All the men in the room were roughly 6'2 and bodies that looked like chiseled greek gods covered in body hair.

"It's been too long, the foreman has kept us on site for 3 months clearing the trees at the base of Mt. Hakobe" one of the lumberjacks spouted in a rant

"That piece of shit doesn't have a care in the world" shouted the second burly man

"I just want some pussy, it's been to god damn long" a third man spoke up

All the men start laughing and ranting

"I would love to just grab the first girl I see and just fuck the shit out of her. I need some young tight pussy"

"Hell yeah you said it I want to grab my girl by the hair and throat fuck that bitch till she pukes"

Lucy's body starts quivering at the men's confessions. Her hand slides slowly down her stomach and tracks into her panties. Her knees start shaking as she teases her clit

"Can I help you young lady"? says a man from behind her

Lucy feels a large hand on her shoulder

"Get your ass inside, I know how we can help a little whore like you" he whispered in her ear as he squeezed her shoulder

Lucy in a daze walked into the cabin as the man instructed. The five men in the room froze in confusion, looking blankly at eachother.

"What the fuck"? says one of the men as he stood up

"Jim, sit down this little slut was peeking through the door playing with her pussy. What were you guys talking about"? demanded the man that ordered her to the cabin

All the men turn their heads at Lucy. She feels her body heat up, she feels like she is going melt. All six of them are now staring her up and down with intense animalistic lust in their eyes. One of the men close the cabin door *Click* she hears the door lock

"Strip SLUT, right now" the man behind her demands

She starts shaking as she pushes Gajeels tunic off. She held her hands over her breasts feeling embarrassed and shamed, but secretly loving it.

"Hurry the fuck up and get naked, this is taking too long"

All the men reach out and pull the clothes from her body. The instigator pushes her to the ground and grabs her by the hair.

"You will be our whore, you will have no way out. Let's see how much cum your body can hold"

He swiftly slappes her on the ass and probes her pussy and finds it drenched.

"Boys this cum dumpster is dripping"

"Ha ha ha ha, lets get this started"

The man lets go of her hair and removes his pants, and throws his shirt to the floor. The remaining five follow suit. Lucy feels all twelve hands exploring her body. She looks around the room and every one of the giant men are atleast 10" long and around 3" thick. She is quivering as she craves an intense beastly sexual release. She grabs a cock in each hand and starts tugging at them. The men freeze in sheer amazement.

"Are you gonna fuck me or not"? Lucy says in a slutty tone

She arches her back as she leans to her right and takes the first cock into her mouth. This riled the men up as they won't allow this slut to be in charge. One of the men grabs a bag from the corner of the room and pulls a bundle of rope. He ties her hands together as another grabs her hair and pulls her from the cock. He pulls her to her feet as she gets upset that she was stopped.

"What are you doing I was having fun" She shouts

The man who was being pleasured by her grabs her by the throat

"Shut the fuck up slut, you are our toy. You will learn to obey" he said in a sinister tone

He picked up a strand of ripped material from the floor and stuffs it in her mouth. She tries to speak but only muffled inaudible tones are heard.

"That's better" he says as he squeezes her throat tighter

Her hands now bound together are being tied to the overhead rails on the ceiling. She pulls away in a panic, she is unsure if she is ready for this. The men are huge and her struggling doesn't hinder them at all. She is now on her tip toes with her hands anchored over her head. She thrusts her body around but the men are not phased at all. She is face to chest with one of the men as another approaches her from behind.

Each one spits in their hand and rubs the head of their cocks. Lucy starts to get scared, she has never tried anal and there is a man behind her lining up to her ass. The man behind grabs her hips and lifts her slightly as the man infront of her roughly grabs her huge breasts. She gasps through the fabric in her mouth

"UHhhhhhh"

As the first man penetrates her dripping pussy and thrusts as deep as he can bottoming out with only a few inches remaining. The man behind her lines up to her ass and presses his cock against her virgin ass.

"Are you ready for this"?

Lucy shakes her head violently side to side. As the man ignores her protest and pushes his cock into her ass slowly. She feels a wave of shame and intense pleasure as his head is forced inside her. The man infront of her is thrusting and punching her womb with his massive cock. As she tries to clench her ass to keep the rear intruder out. Lucy is conflicted as she is being introduced to something new and wants more.

"Damn this bitch has a tight ass"

"Throw me some of that chainsaw grease"

One of the men grabs a tube of grease from the bag the rope had come from and throws it to the man behind her. She is still violently having her pussy slammed. The increased thrusting has her mind in a state of bliss as she feels her orgasm closely approaching. She feels something cold and small squeeze inside her ass. Then a familiar feeling of being filled up, but in her ass. Which was an unfamiliar feeling, the cold tip was removed and she heard the *spurt* of the grease and a hand smearing the grease all over her asshole. This sent her into a violent orgasm as her legs began to shake and her pussy tensed up.

"Holy shit she's getting tighter"

He thrusts in as deep as he can and quickly pulls out until only the tip is remaining, then immediately slams back in. Lucy's legs are shaking and her eyes are rolled back in her head as she is grabbed by the throat.

"I'm gonna cum in that whore pussy of yours, you ready"

He slams in as his grip on her throat tightens, her asshole still being explored and lubed. Her mind was blank and all she wanted was MORE.

"Grrrllll, fwwwaaaa. Gamma" she tries to scream

"I think she wants to say something"

He removes the gag from her mouth

"Uhhhhhhhh, I want MORE"

No hesitation as her ass is spread to it's limit. The two men work in unison as the two see-saw back and forth. One entering as the other is pulling back. This new sensation is more than she ever thought she could handle. She feels a huge build up in her bladder. The tow cocks were un relenting in their thrusts. She felt like she was peeing

"This bitch is a squirter"

Her pussy shot a stream of hot liquid all over the man infront of her. The four remaining men stroke their cocks as they watch the show. She could feel the two men quicken their pace

" Yes "

"god I'm gonna cum"

"me too"

The two men thrust at the same time and shoot heavy streams inside her. She is being filled again.

"uhhhh, fuck"

Lucy throws her head back and in pleasure, as the men continue to dump their seed deep inside her body. Her stomach feels like it's swelling.

"Uhhhhh, take that cum you fucking slut"

"Damn this ass is amazing"

The men pull their cocks from her body and the feeling of the cum rushing out both holes enrages her. She wants more

"Please, Please, Moree…"

The four men look around at eachother

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what is in store for our little slut now

Do they let her down

Do they maybe try double vaginal

Does Taurus Summon himself to Save/Fuck her senseless

What else would you like to hear about


	8. Submission Pt 2

The two men had their fill and watched as their cum dripped from her gaping pussy and ass. Lucy's face was red as she panted heavily from the brutal treatment.

"I hope you're ready for more, our friends are waiting" he said as he grabbed a knife from his pants on the ground

He reached up with his knife and cut the rope suspending her hands. Lucy had no strength and collapsed to the ground. The four men who had previously been watching lunged at her in unison. As the two that had just finished made their way to sit down and enjoy the show.

"I wonder if you can fit two of us in that tight pussy of yours"

Lucy's was surprised and excited at the thought of being stretched that far. The men seemed to already know what they were doing like they had done this before. One laid down on his back with his hands behind his head like he was lounging around or about to take a nap. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground by two hands under her armpits and placed on top of the man laying down. He had his cock in his hand and she was impaled on it as she was placed down, there was no resistance as the cum that coated her pussy was so slick and slimy.

"Mmmmmm, uhhhhhh" she groaned

"God I can't believe how much this slut is liking this"

"Maybe we should take her with us, she could live with us at the complex"

Lucy bucked her hips in response, she rolled and threw all her weight down on his throbbing cock. He placed his hands on her massive breasts. Another man grabbed her on hand under her jaw and one hand on the back of her head, as he pulled her face to his cock.

"Guhhhhhhh"

"Grruuuuuhhhh"

He thrusted his cock in her mouth with no regard to her gagging. As she was pulled to his cock she rose off the man laying down. As he let the pressure off she was pulled down by the other man. The two were pulling back and forth, she loved being the tool of their pleasures. The feel of two cocks was a welcome feeling now as she did not fight, being bounced between the two of them. She felt a new set of hands trail down her back

"I wonder how far we can stretch her"

Lucy's eyes widened as she wasn't sure what to expect next. The hands raised her hips up, and she was now on her knees. The man on the ground raised up and started lapping at her nipple and squeezing the other. She had six hands on her, one cock in her and one mouth suckling her tits. She didn't know what could possibly feel better. The feeling of so many sensations was almost too much for her. Until she felt the man behind her shove two fingers from each hand in her pussy and pulled it apart, stretching it. She felt so exposed and ashamed. But couldn't speak with a cock being forced down her throat.

"Look how far I can stretch this cunts pussy"

The last gentlemen who had been quiet until now finally spoke

"You two could fit in there, I want to fuck her ass"

Two cocks in her pussy, they were serious about that? He kept sliding his fingers in deeper and pulling her pussy apart. The man never gave her a moment to speak as he kept jackhammering her throat

"Guuuuuuuhhhh"

Lucy's face turned red as he held his cock down her throat. She desperately tried to push him away but did not have the strength to push this huge man away. She gagged and felt as if she was going to puke all over the place. He pulled out as Lucy began to cough and gasp for air. Taking huge breaths and feeling the blood rushing through her body..

"MORE, I need more"

The men did not hesitate and she was pushed back on the cock below her. She felt an intense pressure building against her pussy. As she felt another cock trying to gain access to her hole. Her throat was now just another pleasure hole being abused. She felt comfort in being a fuck toy for these men. Her orgasm was nearing as the man kneeling behind her achieved his goal and fully thrusted inside her. She had two cocks in her pussy and this feeling of being over stuffed was AMAZING. Her back arched as she pulled from the cock in her mouth.

"Holy FUCK, you're going to break my pussy"

"Shut the fuck up slut, this is our pussy and we'll do what we want to it"

*SLAP* She felt a large hand slap her ass. The two cocks dart in and out of her pussy as her throat is violated once again. She tenses up as the two work her pussy to it's limit. Her body tightens up as she starts shaking and wave after wave of pleasure shoot through her wanting body.

"Aghhhhhhh"

"Ughhhhh"

She muttered as she tried to squeal around the cock in her mouth. The two men never giving her pussy a moments rest. Another man startled her back and rubbed his cock on her ass.

"Damn man let me move "

"I told you I was going to get in her ass"

She feels a familiar feeling of a cock pressing against her asshole. She doesn't know if she can take anymore. She must breath and knows how she can take care of it. She squeezes her lips together and starts hummimg, she is gonna make this man cum.

"Holy shit I can't hold out any more, her mouth is fucking awesome"

He thrusts in and holds her lips to the base of his cock.

"Ohhhhhh, FUCKKKKKKKKk"

Lucy feels her throat being coated in thick creamy cum. She Loves the feeling and as he pulls out she begins to taste the cum still oozing out. She starts licking his cock as he pulls his cock from her mouth.

"Thank"

"You"

"Mmmmmmm"

"For the"

"Sna"

"K"

Lucy was barely able to get out as her body struggled with the 3 cocks stretching her holes to their max. It was a relentless attack on her pussy and her ass as they thrusted in and out. They each fought for their orgasm and slammed in her holes at full force.

"I'm not going to last much longer, her ass is tightening up, you two must be hitting it just right"

"ha ha ha ha, hell yeah we are"

"I am hitting bottom here, she needs another fillup"

The three aggressively slam her holes and push in, she is filled completely. She feels every inch of them. She has 30 inches of cock in her body and looks at her stomach and notices that she can see the outline of a cock. She is filled to her max. Her hips start to gyrate as she wants one more orgasm

"She's bucking I'm gonna fucking cum"

The men all thrust eagerly against her hip gyrations and hold deep as they all start grunting

"Uhhhhhhhh"

"FUCK, yeah"

"God Damnnnnnn"

She can feel her stomach swelling as the cocks are filling her pussy with cum. She feels the cum intruding into her womb. There is too much and it starts to squish past the two monster cocks and spill out. There is sooooo much cum. Her ass is now spilling cum, she can't take it and arches her back as an orgasm fires through her body. She looses consciousness in the violence of the mind shattering orgasm.

She wakes up to a voice over the loud speaker

"Next stop Magnolia Town"

Lucy still dazed, wakes laying in puddles of cum. The floor is covered and sticky her nostrils are filled with the scent of the cum. She starts licking at the puddles, she can't help herself she is lost in the moment and the smell of sex that still lingered in the air.

"Where did the guys go"

She looks around the cabin and it's only her, no one else is there. I wonder if they got off at one of the previous stops. She notices she is still naked. She grabs a scrap of cloth from the ground and wipes the cum from her body, and fixes her hair. She grabs Gajeels tunic and drapes it over her, and wraps Natsu's scarf around her waist. She goes to open the door to the cabin and sees a note

Dear SLUT,

I think you liked the train ride with us, and I know you won't be able to

resist coming to see us again. We live in Onibu, just come to Jacker's Pub and ask

for Jim. I know I'll see you again, don't make me wait too long or I will come find

you

Fuck you soon whore

JIM

Lucy pulls the note from the door and folds it up. She makes her way back to the cabin with Natsu and Gajeel. They are still hunched over and useless.

"Ughhhhh" Lucy grunts in disappointment

The train slows to a stop in Magnolia. Lucy grabs the two dragon slayers by the hand and drags them from the train.

"Wake up you two, we're HOME"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three are finally home

This is going to be an Open ended chapter I will be going out of town soon and will only be able to finish the next chapter if I get some good Juicy ideas that I can work with

I will be working Taurus in soon, I know a lot of you want to hear about him so I will be adding it. I just want to hear some more ideas from your sick twisted minds.

Please leave reviews everyone, it defiantly helps to get fresh ideas from you all


	9. Taurus's Toy

Finally back in Magnolia town Lucy stretches her arms in the air

"It's so great to be back"

Lucy still wearing a mixture of Gajeel and Natsu's garments decides she should head to her house and clean up. She also wants to get a change of clothes.

"Alright you two I'm going to my apartment to get cleaned up and get on some clothes"

"Alright Blondie, my shirt better be cleaned. You kind of have a strange stench to you"

"Hey Luce I'll be by later to pick up my scarf"

"See you guys later"

Lucy walked down the road toward her apartment. She noticed men eyeing her every step she took, this used to be a common thing but now she craved the lustful attention. She strutted and swayed her hips in an over exaggerated manner. She unbuttoned the top two buttons letting her cleavage hang out. This will surely get her more attention.

"God this attention is amazing"

Lucy walked slowly down the sidewalk to her apartment. After 25 minutes she arrived at the apartment. She flung open the door and the fresh scent of the room made her finally smell the stench from her body.

"Mmmmmm I'm going to miss this scent"

She pulled off her clothes and carried them into the bathroom with her. She threw them into the wash tub and added some scented soap. She then started her bath, turning the hot and cold water on to a comfortable temperature. She drew some of the water into her hands and poured it over her breasts. The water falling on her body felt amazing. She could feel her desires building again. This was getting her hot and all she had done is dripped water over her body.

"Uhhhhhhhh" a moan escaped her lips

She grabbed and massaged her large breasts. She noticed the water reaching the perfect level and shuts it off. Her body is heated up and she wants to relieve herself. She feels a stirring in her pelvis and knows that she needs to cum soon. I could really use some help but there is no one around. Lucy develops a devilish smile across her face. She grabs her keys from the case on the floor.

"Open gate of the Twins, Gemini"

The two small creatures appear from nowhere and start hovering overhead

"Gemini I have a strange request for you, can you transform into a Vulcan"? she asks in a shaky voice

"I guess we can, but you will have to fill in details Mrs Lucy" they say in unison

Lucy pushes her hand down her body remembering her previous experience with the Vulcans.

"Please Gemini, I need this"

"We have never seen a Vulcan so it will not look right, would you like us to turn into something else"? they reply

Lucy in a fluster starts rubbing her clit and squeezing her breast as she feels her orgasm building.

"Heloooooooo Mrs Looooooooocy, it seems like you could use my help"

Taurus appears out of nowhere with no clothes on and his hands on his hips as if he were displaying himself to her. Lucy had never thought about Taurus this way but was amazed at the sheer size of his cock. She could only compare it to the diameter of her bicep it had to be about 5-6 inches around and hung nearly 11 inches. His body was muscular and his face was full of lust.

"Taurus what are you doing here"?

"I have seen some disturbing things lately and now it's my turn Mrs. Looooooocy"

Taurus straddles her in the tub and grabs her by the back of the head.

"I know what you need, now open wide"

Taurus guides his massive cock into her hesitant mouth. Pulling her to the base of his massive cock.

"Oooooooooooh Yeah"

"Grrrhhhhhh" Lucy gags

Taurus looks at Gemini and gives them a smirk.

"Alright Loooooocy make a copy of me with those two"

Taurus pulls her head from his cock, his pre cum drips from her lips. She gasps for air.

"Gemini take the form of Taurus, now"

"Goooooooooood girl"

Taurus thrusts his cock into her throat, he swears he can feel it hit her stomach. Gemini in a twirl of light makes an exact copy of Taurus standing outside the tub with the same look of lust in his eye. Lucy's eyes begin to water as Taurus thrusts his cock in and out of her willing throat. Lucy looks up at him with complete submission in her eyes. She pushes his hand from her head.

"Can we please move to the bed, master"?

"Get that sexy body up and Mooooooove it"

Lucy hops us and grabs a towel from the rack and begins to dry herself off

"I SAID MOOOOOOVE IT"

Taurus grabs her by the waste and lifts her in the air as Gemini stands in confusion. Taurus walks to the bed and tosses her onto it. He straddles her stomach and places his massive cock between her enormous breasts. He squeezes her breasts together and starts sliding his cock between them as she opens her mouth and accepts the 4 inches that slide past into her mouth.

"Ooooooooooh yeah, now you're getting into it"

Taurus thrusts like a jack hammer as Lucy is now just a humping post for the monstrous bull.

"Come on Gemini lick some Poooooooooossy"

Gemini wastes no time and pulls her legs apart, and extends his huge cow tongue. He laps at her engorged clit. This sensation along with Taurus using her breasts and mouth send her to her first orgasm. As her head is thrown back and she attempts to arch her back

"Uhhhhhhhhh"

"Oh my FUCKING GOD, YESSSSSSS'

Taurus ignores her screams and pulls her head back into position to accept the tip of his cock.

"You're here for my pleasure you Whooooooooore"

Lucy's eyes fixate on Taurus as he continues to thrust wildly. Gemini is at a steady rhythm lapping at her pussy.

"You are leaking Lucy" Gemini says in confusion

Gemini probes a finger at her pussy and with little effort it slides inside her. They continue licking as they work the large finger in her opening. This is building Lucy to another orgasm quickly.

"Preeese gmmmmmme moooorrreeee" Lucy mumbles

Taurus quickens his pace as she actually feels his large balls tense up. Oh my god he is going to cum. Taurus grabs her hair tightly and thrusts through her breasts and into her throat

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh" Taurus shouts

Lucy could not prepare for the sensation of the fire hose spraying from his monster cock. She felt the cum spraying from her mouth as she can't swallow or hold anymore in her throat. The cum traveled down her chin and slid around her and onto the bad. Lucy tried to drink as much of the cum as possible intoxicated by the taste and scent.

Gemini still licking her clit as she is drenched in cum spools her up to another orgasm. She starts convulsing with no sign of Gemini stopping. Taurus pulls his cock from her mouth as she looks like a mind broken whore.

"Don't you fucking stop, I need MORE"

"Say it right Looooooooocy"

"Give me Mooooooooooooore"

Lucy can't believe she was begging her spirits to fuck her. She couldn't help herself, she needed more, she had to have it. Taurus wasted no time as he picked Gemini up off the bed with one hand, leaving Gemini confused.

"Gemini Lay down on the bed noooooooooooooow"

Gemini plops on the bed on his back. He holds Lucy suspended in the air.

"We need some Loooooooobe, where is it"?

Lucy points to her nightstand. Taurus opens the drawer to find a small tub of personnel lubricant. He tears the cap off and forces the tip into her ass and empties the contents completely.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh" Lucy groans

"That'll dooooooooooo"

He positions her over Gemini's cock, lining her ass up as the lube drips onto Gemini's raging hardon.

"What do we do now"?

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, just wait for it"

Taurus pushes her tight tender body down as Gemini's bull cock intrudes her asshole.

"Ooohhhhh, it's so fucking big" Lucy shouts

"Wow this feels amazing" Gemini squeels

Lucy is now straddling Gemini in a reverse cowgirl (no pun intended) position with her hands rested on Gemini's chest bouncing up and down as she impales her ass on the bull cock.

"Yesss, I love it. MORE, PLEASE MORE" Lucy cries

"Youuuuuuuuuuuuu got it"

Taurus strokes his cock and slaps it against her pussy. He rubs the head against her drenched opening, pushing slowly.

"Your body will never be the same Mrs Loooooooooocy"

Taurus waits until she settles on Gemini and they are fully inside her ass. He suddenly in one thrust is pressed against her greedy womb.

"Fuck me, yes. I need, you Taurus. I, am, going, to, cummmmm" lucy lets out between breaths

Taurus and Gemini thrust back and forth one sliding in as the other slides out. Lucy's body is sent past ecstasy and into a blank blissful state of being complete. Lucy loses all control of her body as she collapses backward onto Gemini. She can feel the two continuing their assault on her holes. Her body is convulsing as Taurus and Gemini start to Moooooo together

"Oooooooooohhhh here it Cuuuuuuuuummms" Taurus screams

"Something is happening" Gemini shutters

Lucy feels her stomach swell as she can feel the Gallons of cum being shot into her womb and her ass. She now looks like she is pregnant with the large amount of cum shot into her tiny body. The three are in an orgasmic state of euphoria as they lay there still inside Lucy. Cum slowly oozing from every opening. Lucy can not move a single muscle, she has no energy.

Suddenly the door to the apartment flies open

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Who is the unknown guest to the fun?

Is this going to be Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, or some guest of your choosing?

Please review so I can keep this going. I love your ideas and will always find a way to work them in. It might take time but I will.


	10. Almost Caught

Lucy's land lady shouts "What is all this noise coming from this room young lady"?

Her jaw drops to the floor at the site of two half man, half bull creatures double penetrating Lucy. Her belly bulging to it's limit and cum flooding from her holes.

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME"? She screams

The land lady faints and falls to the floor. The shouts shock Lucy back to reality as she realizes that the Taurus's are still buried in her holes. Also her stomach has the appearance of being pregnant.

"Taurus we have to clean up and I have to convince her that she had a bad dream" Lucy says with panic

Her face has a look of terror and excitement at getting caught.

"Alright Mrs. Loooooooocy, you should talk to Vergoooooooooo, she is a maid afterall"

Holy shit Taurus actually had a great idea. Wow who would have imagined that that would happen. Taurus pushes off the bed as his massive shaft slowly drags out of Lucy's pussy

"UGGGGHHHHHHHH" She moans

Taurus's cock makes a popping noise as it is fully pulled from her stretched hole.

"Oh god Taurus it feels like I have gallons, and gallons of cum in me" Lucy coos

"Yooooooooooooor welcome" Taurus shouts

Ha ha ha ha ha ha Lucy chuckles, causing the cum to to push from her pussy. She cups her hand over her her gaping hole to catch the semen spewing from her depths. Lucy pushes up with her free hand and lifts herself off Gemini. She feels the flood coming from her ass as she uses her other hand to cup her asshole. She stumbles from the bed and falls to the floor. Taurus grabs her and lifts her to her feet.

"Hurry and get that sexy body cleaned up, you never know when I'm going to show back up and have you again"

Lucy waddles to the bathroom.

"Taurus can you grab the land lady, close and lock the door please"

"Of course I will, but I have to get back to the celestial world"

Taurus drags the land lady into the center of the room and closes the front door, and immediately locks it.

"See you soon Mrs. Loooooooocy"

Taurus disappears, as Gemini gets to their feet and transform back into their true form.

"Do you need any more from us"? Gemini whisper

Lucy sits on the toilet and clenches as she expels the flood of bull semen from her body. She watches her stomach shrink back to it's original size.

"No, Gemini please go back home. Have a good day"

Gemini disappears back to the celestial world

Lucy sits waiting for the remainder of the thick cum to drip from her open holes. Lucy slips her hands to explore her pussy and ass. She is able to fit her fists in both holes with little resistance. This troubles her as she wonders if her holes will ever recover from this adventure. She flexes her pelvic floor and tries to squeeze as tight as she can.

"Damn, I wonder if any of the ladies at the guild have any kind of rejuvenation spell" Lucy talks quietly to herself

Lucy quickly wipes and gets dressed in her usual miniskirt, exposed midriff shirt and pullover. She grabs her keys and fixes their case to her belt, slips on her shoes and heads for the door, she pauses just before she exits.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo" Lucy commands

Virgo appears before her

"What is your command mistress" Virgo says seductively

Lucy feels a shutter up her spine as Virgo calls her mistress.

"Virgo I need you to clean up the room for me, I have something I need to do"

"Yes, mistress" She wispers in Lucy's ear

Lucy quivers hearing it again, obviously Virgo could sense this.

"I'll be back soon" Lucy replied

Lucy picks up the tiny land lady and carries her to her room. Lucy enters the foreign room and lays the woman on her bed. Lucy sees a bottle of whiskey and pours a small amount in a glass next to the table and sets the bottle next to it.

"This'll make you think twice about what you saw ya nosy bitch"

Lucy shuts the door behind her and sets off to the guild.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, No one from the show comes in her apartment through the door.

Some of yall caught it, I had to bring another set-up into the story.

Will Lucy make it to the Guild Hall?

Will she find a cure for her Gaping Holes?

Will she be consumed by the need to be satisfied sexually?

It feels like this story might be reaching it's end, I hope not. I would like to keep this going at least 5-10 more chapters at the least. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do writing it.


	11. Girls just wanna have fun

**Regardless of your thoughts all participants in this chapter are over the age of 18**

Lucy once again finds herself walking down the street.

(Every guy I pass is checking me out, If they had any idea that I had just fucked Taurus what would they think?)

She sways her hips from side to side in an exaggerated manner, taking hard steps to ensure her large tits jiggle and shake. The lust in these men's eyes has such an effect on me. I love this attention, but I do have a mission. Lucy felt her stomach tense up as she feels her desires swell to the surface.

"Fuck, not now" she whispers to herself

She flexes and tries desperately to squeeze her pussy but felt no change. She hastened her pace toward the guild. Moments later Lucy pushes the door open and enters the guild hall.

"Drink like a real man" Elfman shouts

"I'm no man, but I can out drink you" Cana laughs

Lucy feels a wave of familiarity as she steps into the guild. The smell of the hall, the constant bickering and fighting amongst her friends. The sound of Elfman's voice sent alarms in her body. I wonder what he looks like below the belt when he transforms. (Oh my god, why am I thinking about that) I bet he's huge!

"Mira, hey I have an odd question for you" Lucy says

Mira looks up from behind the bar and her eyes light up

"Lucy"! Mira squeels in excitement

Mirajane leaps the bar and rushes to embrace Lucy. Lucy embraces Mira tightly, the hug makes Lucy's body tremble. Mira breaks the hug and steps back looking Lucy in the eyes.

"What did you need"

"I am looking for a unique spell, It's a little embarrassing" Lucy says quietly

"Ok, come with me" Mira says extending her hand to Lucy

Mirajane pulls Lucy to the room behind the bar so they can have some privacy. She sat down on a barrel of Ale and sat back as she held the sides.

"Alright this should be private enough"

"Mira, I. Well…. Ummmm…. Oh my god this is so embarrassing" Lucy says with disappointment in her eyes

Lucy looks at the ground and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Lucy, it's me you can tell me anything"

"I was playing with myself and got too into it and stretched myself out past my limits" Lucy cries

Lucy was having a hard time confessing this to her friend. Mirajane was slightly puzzled hearing this odd news.

"Did you use that toy you bought from the back of Sorcerer Monthly" Mira questioned

"No it was bigger, a lot bigger" Lucy whispered

"Lucy, oh honey don't worry. This has happened to plenty of us ladies in the guild" She chuckles

"Seriously"

Lucy's body feels a huge jolt of electricity shoot through it. Do other girls in the guild possibly have the same desires I do? I wonder how I would find out if there are others like me?

"So is there a way to fix it"? Lucy says enthusiastically

"There are multiple ways, but to tell you the truth Wendy can probably use her healing magic, it's pretty quick and no risk of harming her. It's such a small job so no worries"

Lucy starts hopping up and down and clapping her hands together like a highschool teenager. Mira throws her body back and starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Lets go talk to Wendy real quick" Mira holds her hand out again

Mira grabs Lucy's hand and pulls her from the room and into the main hall. The two come to a complete holt as they scan the room for the tiny dragon slayer. Lucy spots her in the corner and the two approach her

"Wendy we need your help with another, LADY PROBLEM" Mira whispers quietly into her ear

"This has been happening a lot lately. Who needs the help?" Wendy teases

"It's me Wendy" Lucy quietly admits

Wendy's eyes widen, oh my gosh does this mean you and Natsu finally?

"NO"! she shouts

The guild falls to a hush as everyone looks in their direction. Lucy puts her hand on Mira's shoulder and the two sit down in an attempt to hide from the attention.

"No Wendy, it's not like that" She whispers

"Ok, ok Lucy whatever you say. I can meet you in your apartment in about 30 minutes"

"Thank you thank you thank you. You're amazing Wendy"

Lucy grabs Wendy and picks her up off her feet squeezing her tightly.

"I'll see you soon Wendy"

"Can I come too, I would like to see how it works. If that's ok with you Lucy"?

"You did help me so… Alright"

-25 minutes later-

Lucy and Mirajane are sitting at the table having a snack laughing about Elfmans "Man" rants that are about a daily occurrence.

"I wonder if it has something to do with him being not so big of a man down below" Lucy jokes

"Ewwwwww, Lucy that's nasty. Don't talk about my brother that way"

*Knock*

*Knock*

Lucy scrambles for the door in a mad dash. Lucy pulls the door open and grabs Wendy with no words exchanged. She kicks the door closed behind her and locks it. She escorts Wendy to the table and sits her down. She runs to the window and locks it aswell and draws the shade. She slides quickly into a chair at the table with the other two. They both have a bewildered look on her face.

"What"?

"What the hell was all that about Lucy"? Mira questions

"If you knew how often unwanted guests burst in through my window you would thank me"

"Alright Lucy, whenever you're ready"

"Ok , how do we start"

"You have to undress and lay down, your bed should work just fine"

Lucy is shocked knowing that she will have to undress, the girls will see how stretched I am.

"Do I have to be naked"? she asks

"How else would I know when it's complete"? Wendy chuckles

"We're all ladies here Lucy, you don't have anything we have never seen before" Mira reassures her

Lucy reluctantly stands up and walks to the bedroom. The other two follow closely behind her. Lucy stops just before the bed and takes her belt off and places it on the ground. She slides out of her boots , and proceeds to working out of her vest. She is slightly shaking as she unbuttons her shirt and lets it slide down her arms, freeing her massive breasts from their confinement.

"Good lord Lucy I never imagined they were that big" Mira shouts

"Mira, don't say that" she responds as she covers them with her arms

"They look great, I wasn't saying anything bad. Don't be so shy"

Lucy takes her arms from her chest and unbuttons her skirt and hooks her thumbs under both the skirt and underwear. She slowly slides them to the floor and crosses her legs as she stands naked before her friends. Her legs start shaking at the excitement of her shame.

"Alright Lucy get on the bed and spread your legs so I can heal directly over the area" Wendy requests

Lucy reluctantly crawls onto the bed and flips over onto her back, and spreads her legs wide. Wendy approaches the foot of the bed and crawls between her legs. Mira walks to the bed and grabs Lucy's hand for moral support.

"This is nothing compared to Cana, Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I could barely fix her, it took 3 days" Wendy laughs

"Really? Who else have you done this for"? Lucy asks

I hope she tells me this will give me an idea of who else might be like me. This could prove to be a lot of fun.

"Well there was Juvia, Cana, Evergreen and Others" Wendy winks

"Wendy, don't tell everyone's business" Mira quickly snaps

"She is part of the circle now Mirajane, it's ok"

"You said I wasn't the worst, I was worried you would think I was weird or a freak if you saw"

"No Lucy, we would never think any different of you"? Mira says in reassurance

"Ok, lets begin"

Wendy places her hand mere millimeters from Lucy's pussy and ass as her hands began to glow. Lucy could feel the heat permeating from Wendy's hands. The Healing felt like tiny fingers tickling the inside of her pussy and stimulating her clit. Lucy's body starts shaking.

"Oh god….. FUCK… This is amazing" Lucy squeals

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Wendy and Mirajane burst into laughter

"Trust me it's normal, it happens to everyone, enjoy it" Wendy chuckles

"Oh… my… GOD… don't…. stop…."

Mirajane releases Lucy's hand and slides her hands over Lucy's exposed chest.

"You two are going to make me cum" Lucy says in a shudder

"No, you're going to cum multiple times Lucy" Mira says with a devilish grin

Mira grabs her breasts and starts to caress them gently as she leans in close to Lucy.

"You're going to enjoy this, and now you're one of us" She whispers

Lucy's body continues to shake as Wendy's healing beams tingle her clit and Mira molests her breasts in unison.

"You two… are… so….. AMAZING….. " She lets out between breaths

"Lets speed up the healing and the fun" Wendy whispers quietly

Wendy slides her index and middle finger into Lucy's pussy and works her fingers around.

"Ughhhhhhh….. FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK" She shouts

Lucy bucks her hips wildly in response to the intruding fingers. Wendy proceeds to explore Lucy's insides. Lucy feels her orgasm building once again as the girls don't let up. Wendy takes her hand from Lucy's ass and slobbers on her remaining index and middle finger. She brings them to Lucy's ass and she starts circling around the entrance.

"Oh YES, OH YESSSSSS MORE"

Mira backs away from the bed and quickly removes her clothes. Lucy turns her head and watches as Mira is now standing completely naked before her eyes. The site of Mirajanes amazing body heightens Lucy's arousal.

"Mira, please… I want to…. Ummmmmmm…. Taste you…" Lucy pants

"That was the plan all along darling"

Mirajane throws her leg over Lucy, now facing Wendy. She slowly lowers her pussy to Lucy's face as she darts her tongue out as far as she could stretch it.

"Ughhhhhhh, Lucy mmmmmmmmmmm"

Wendy loved the sight of the two gorgeous women writing in pleasure. She franticly worked her fingers in Lucy's holes as she felt them tightening.

"They are almost back to normal Lucy"

"Mmmmm… Mmmmmmm. Ok Wendy… But…. Don't stop….. Please….. "

"Lucy, yes" Mira shouts

Mirajane starts thrusting her hips across Lucy's tongue. Lucy is nearing her next orgasm and Wendy knows it as she feels her holes tighten and squeeze her fingers viciously.

"The process is almost complete Mirajane, are you ready"? Wendy notifies the girls

"Yessssss, … I'm Ready… " She responds

"MMmmmmmmm, YEEEESSSSSSSSSS" Lucy squeals

Lucy latches on Mira's clit and starts sucking as she darts her tongue into her pussy.

"FUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK Lucy"

Mirajane falls forward and clamps tightly on Lucy's breasts pinching her nipples tightly.

"OH, GOD ….. I'M CUMMING …" Lucy pants wildly

Lucy and Mirajane both tense up and start convulsing

"Ughhhhhhh Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh YESSSSSSS" Mira moans

"MMMMMMM… OHHHHH…. YESSSS" Lucy groans

Lucy and Mira's eyes roll back as their orgasms wash over them like a tidal wave. Wendy sits back and watches their busty bodies shaking and moaning.

"You two are so sexy" Wendy says flirty

"Wendy…. How old…. Are you"? Lucy says between breaths

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha I am just like Natsu and Gajeel no one knows how old we are. But I am defiantly old enough" She responds

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wendy is over 18 in my story I don't want to hear any BS about her being underage.

What direction should this story take from here?

Should Natsu and Gajeel be hiding outside the window and witness the encounter through the curtains (I'm sure they could add to the fun)

Should the ladies have more GIRL TIME?

Or do you have any fun ideas to share?

Please PM or submit a Review to suggest ideas


	12. Wendy wants a turn

Lucy's mind was in a daze as she came back down to reality. She had just been pleased by Wendy, and Mirajane, did this really just happen? Lucy felt the pool of her leaked juices under her ass, as her face is sticky and smells of Mirajanes pussy. Lucy is unsure where to proceed from here as her and Mira pant in the ecstasy. Lucy takes deep breaths trying to get her heartrate down, as mira lay next to her breathing her hot breath on her stomach.

"Well that was absolutely amazing, I never knew being with women would be that amazing"! Lucy said with excitement

"You really haven't had the full experience yet Lucy" confessed Wendy

"What do you mean"? Lucy inquires

Mira bursts into laughter as Wendy gets a devilish grin on her face.

"We have been known to experiment with multitudes of men, and sometimes the freakier of us play with beasts. We don't ever have to worry about the consequences; I can always fix us afterwords" Wendy laughs devilishly

"When is the next time, and am I invited"?

"We told you, your part of the club now. We are having a get together in the guild hall tonight after everyone goes home. Be there at 1am"

Wendy hops off the bed and folds her arms and stares at Lucy

"Wellllll"?

"Oh, Hell yeah I'm gonna be there" Lucy sits up with a huge smile on her face

Mira sits up as well and hugs Lucy tightly

"I can't wait, this is gonna be amazing" Mira squeals

Mira grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed as Wendy stared at Lucy still sprawled on the bed.

"So what is on the agenda for us tonight girls"? Lucy inquired

You're gonna have to show up to find out. It's a surprise only the host of the party knows the details, and this week the host is Juvia.

"Oh my god, seriously? Juvia's parties are the craziest, I am super excited now"! Mira shrieks

Mira now completely dressed kisses Lucy on the lips passionately, then leans and plants a sweet kiss on Wendy.

"I'll see you two later tonight you sexy bitches" Mira says in a sexy voice

Mira walks to the door and blows a kiss to the girls as she walked out the door. Wendy sits on the bed and puts her arm around Lucy's neck

"You know I didn't get a chance to get off, would you do me a favor"? she whispered in Lucy's ear

"HELL YES I WILL, after what you did for me"

Lucy grabbed her and twisted her around so she was laying on her back with Lucy wrapped around her. Wendy threw her hands over her head and looked into Lucy's eyes. Lucy without a word grabbed the bottom of Wendy's dress and slid it under her and over her head. Lucy was amazed at how toned and sexy Wendy was around a 34C and slim framed with a cute athletic figure, and was wearing no panties. Lucy Traced her hands along Wendy's and trailed down Wendy's body slowly, trying to increase her arousal.

"Mmmmmmmm" Wendy moaned

Lucy's fingernails were now moving slowly over her shoulders as she felt Wendy shift and squirm. Lucy didn't stop or hesitate she continued to slide her nails across her collar bone. She slowly traced up and over her perky breasts as Wendy bit her lower lip in excitement.

"Ummmmmmmmm"

Lucy shot her a wicked twisted smile as she condinued to trace down her tight stomach and eventually made it to Wendy's perfectly shaved pussy. Lucy traced the outside of Wendy's soaked lips. She swiftly grabbed Wendy's knees and forced them apart and back toward her chest.

"Hold your legs here for me" Lucy ordered

Wendy grabbed the back of her knees and held her legs in position. She propped her head up on Lucy's pillow and watched as Lucy lowered her head and stuck her tongue out to it's full extension. Wendy flexed her hips in anticipation.

"Lucy stop teasing please" she cries

*Slap*

Lucy spanks her playfully

"You sure are a demanding one huh" she flirts

Lucy lowers her mouth to Wendy's pussy and inhales the sweet scent. Lucy starts to lick from just below her pussy up to her stimulated clit.

"Oh FUCK, Lucy that's perfect"

Lucy loves the praise she is hearing from Wendy. She continues to lap at Wendy's tiny pussy. She traces circles around her clit.

"Ughhhhh…. FUCKKKK….. Moree…."

Lucy starts sucking softly on her clit as she brings her left hand up and uses her index finger to trace her tight opening. Lucy's finger was immediately drenched in Wendy's secretion. Lucy's finger now glided with no resistance, circling Wendy's opening.

"God damn Lucy! Yessss"!

Lucy brought her right hand up and buried her index and pointer finger in Wendy's slick opening, and worked her fingers in and out a few times. While still sucking her clit intently.

"Lucy….. Don't… STOP…. "

Lucy removed her fingers from Wendy's eager cunt. They were coated in a thick slimy substance excreting from Wendy's pussy. Lucy pressed the two fingers firmly on Wendy's clenched asshole. Using steadily increasing pressure as she brought her left hand back and started working her other middle and index fingers in Wendy's pussy, still sucking her clit and pressing intently on her twitching ass.

"OH SHIT….. I'm gonna… I'M GONNA…"

Lucy ignored her cries and sucked on her clit like she was a vacuum, and sawing her fingers deep into Wendy's pussy and curling them as she slid them out. The pressure she kept on her ass allowed her to slide one finger into Wendy's ass. This caused immediate spasms in Wendy's body.

"Cummmmmmm…. OH FUCKKKKKKKK"

Wendy's stomach flexed as she was riding her orgasm for all it was worth. Lucy never letting up the assault on each of her most sensitive zones. Lucy felt her ass losen up for just a second and was able to slide her well lubricated second finger inside. She was now see-sawing her hands back and forth between Wendy's pussy and ass while trying to suck her clit from her body. Wendy was in a continuous quiver as her body seemed to be in a complete convulsion.

"Lucy…. I … Can't…. Take….. Any….. More…." She said between struggling breaths

Lucy didn't stop her vicious attack. She kept going at a quickened pace with her hands, but pulled her face back.

"Just one more" She winked

Wendy was just convulsing and no longer speaking any known language as she moaned and squirmed

"Fluuaaam skooooaal gerrrium"

"Give in to the ecstasy"

Lucy bit her clit lightly and this caused Wendy to thrust her hips violently and she started squirting directly into Lucy's face and mouth. Lucy pulled both hands away as she just watched Wendy writhing in pleasure and just broken from this intense orgasm. Lucy was so proud of herself. She kind of like being in charge. She laid down next to Wendy.

"Lets take a nap and we can clean up later and go to the Hall"

"Love the idea Lucy"

Wendy panted heavily as Lucy cuddled her and they both fell asleep.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I know some people were hoping for Natsu and Gajeel but I've been likin the girl on girl stuff too much.**

 **I didn't get many Reviews last chapter so unless the numbers pick up I'm going to stop asking for suggestions**

 **Do any of you have any suggestions for characters to bring in for the next chapter JUVIA'S PARTY?**

 **What should the focus of the party be?**

 **Man? Who**

 **Beast? What**

 **Any other suggestions?**

 **REVIEW OR PM me…..**


	13. Juvia's Party(What is in store for them)

Lucy woke up and Wendy was spooned on her body clinging on tightly. Lucy brushed her hair away from her face and softly stroking her cheek. Lucy was immediately aroused and turned on by the sweet smell of their two bodies.

"Wendy it's 12:10 am, we need to get cleaned up and to the hall"! Wendy whispered as she stroked her cheek

"Mmmmmmm, ok". Wendy said softly as she stretched her arms over her head

"Come on get your cute ass up and hop in the bath I'll be right there"!

"Ha ha ha ha, ok Lucy'

Wendy sat up and turned to face Lucy giving her a flirty smile as she crawled down the bed wiggling her ass in an attempt to tease Lucy. Lucy reaches out and slaps her muscular firm ass.

*SLAP*

"Mmmmmmm, momma likey" Lucy giggles

Wendy continued crawling and slid off the bed , as she walked she swayed her hips from side to side as she trotted.

"Wendy you tease"!

Lucy sat on the edge of the bed and attempted to collect herself. She inhaled deeply and held it for a few seconds before exhaling abruptly. She could hear the water running in the bathroom as her mind raced at the thought of Wendy lathering up and scrubbing her tight body. Lucy jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom door, as she peeked in Wendy was bending over and testing the water temperature. Lucy had a perfect view of Wendy's bald pussy and ass as she was fully bent over with her hand draped in the water.

"Mmmmmmm, look at that view" Wendy cooed

Wendy looked back and smiled at the flirty comment.

"Get over here bitch"! Wendy teased

Wendy steps into the tub and sits down slowly as the warm water covers her body. Lucy steps between her legs and sits down. Lucy has her legs on either side of Wendy's body.

"We do need to hurry to the guild hall Lucy".

"I know I can't wait to see what is in store for us"

Wendy grabs the bar of soap and starts to build a lather in her hands.

"Come on Lucy scoot closer"

Lucy slides closer and kisses Wendy on the neck, Wendy throws her arms around Lucy and rubs the soap on her back as Lucy sucks her neck.

"God, Lucy please we should keep on task we have to get cleaned up and to the Hall"!

"Wendy we could just stay here all night and play"

"I am one of the founders of these parties, I have to be there"

"Alright I'll hold off until we get there"

The two wash themselves quickly, in a rush to get their new adventure started.

"Lucy dry your ass off and get dressed, you're about to have the wildest night of your life. Something slutty with a large overcoat"!

Wendy opens Lucy's panty drawer and sees a pair that are crotch less and slides into them. She continues to the next drawer and finds a mini skirt that barely covers her nether regions.

"Lucy Lucy Lucy what a naughty girl"

Wendy slides the skirt on and buttons the waist

"Damn, Wendy you look amazing. Try this top"!

Lucy pulls a key hole halter top from her closet and throws it to Wendy. Wendy looks at the small scrap of cloth

"This is a shirt"?

"Oh just put it on"

Wendy slides into the shirt and ties the neck tails around her neck. The keyhole is showing a large amount of cleavage and her stomach is exposed.

"I don't usually wear such revealing clothes"

Lucy puts on a hot pink barely there bikini and fixes her hair into pigtails.

"Does this look about right, I figure the ties will allow quick access" she laughs

"That a girl"

Wendy slides into her shoes and looks to Lucy.

"Come on, lets go"!

Lucy throws Wendy a trench coat and grabs one for herself. The two ladies cover themselves and head out the door of the apartment hand in hand. The town is dark and dead at the current time of the day. The two women start galloping their way to the guild.

"We're here"!

Lucy reaches for the door knob and notices quickly that it's locked.

"I thought we were meeting here, it's about 1:15am"

Wendy rolls her eyes and moves Lucy to the side.

"It's a secret club Lucy"!

Wendy approaches the door

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK – KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

The slide window opens up

"Password"!

"Auto Erotic Asphyxiation"

The door opens slowly and the guild hall is dimly lit with candles spread throughout the dining area.

"Hurry up and get inside"! Juvia says in a hushed tone

Juvia was wearing a brown cloak that covered everything accept her face. Lucy looked around the room and couldn't see anyone else accept Juvia and Wendy.

"Where is everyone"? Lucy inquired

"Don't worry, they are around"! Juvia teased

Juvia grabbed Lucy by the hand and lead her to the center of the room in a hurry. Wendy was a few paces behind Juvia as Lucy was forced onto a table and Juvia pulled her trench coat away from her body. Wendy jumps onto the table directly to the right of her and pulls her coat off and throws it to the floor and puts her hands on her hips and looks around the dimly lit room.

"Welcome once again ladies, everyone move to the center of the room so we can get this started" Wendy shouts through the room

Lucy looks around the room and shadows start to emerge from the corners of the hall. Erza, Mira, Evergreen, Cana and even Bisca WOW.

"Get up here Juvi, it's your party after all"

Wendy reaches her hand out and pulls Juvia up onto the table and steps down

"I have a wild surprise for you bitches today, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"

All the women start removing their clothes with smiles plastered across their faces. Quiet chatter can be heard around the room

"Juvia is crazy I can't wait to see what she has in store for us"

"I remember last month when she brought in shape shifters and she picked what they turned into for each of us"

"Oh god I remember that she made mine a gargoyle, FUCK that was hot"

"She's fucking crazy"

"Alright girls shut your cum holes, we have a new twist tonight. Everyone hold your arms out to the side and spread your legs shoulder width apart, NOW" Juvia orders

The ladies all comply with the orders and pose themselves stiff as a board.

"Cliterous Stimulous Maximus" Shouts a voice echoing through the room

All the women feel an intense pressure building in their loins. The room is filled with grunts and moans.

"Ughhhh"

"Mmmmmmmmm"

"Fuhhhh"

Lucy can sense her body becoming more sensitive to everything the air in the room is intense. The moans from the other women can be felt in her body. She can even feel the heat from the candles in the room. This sensation is wild, like nothing she has felt before. Lucy still laying on the table sprawled out yearning for touch, lick, suck or any contact.

"Who is ready for phase two"? Juvia says in a strained tone due to her body being affected aswell

Juvia signals the third part hidden in the shadowed background of the hall. Candles spark to life as eight cages are now visible and the beasts inside howl.

"Don't worry ladies I have erected a barrier and nothing can be heard outside the hall" The unknown wizard announces

Inside the cages the women gasped as they saw what was held within…

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **So what is in the cage first off?**

 **I would also like to know if you all want separate chapters for the ladies interactions at the party, or maybe just different POV's in one long chapter**

 **I need some insight from you sick twisted fucks.**

 **(If you take offense to that you obviously haven't read my stories, I'm a sick twisted fuck too)**


	14. Lucy Vs the Stallion

"Ladies feast your eyes on the beasts that will be the center of the party"!

The cages are illuminated with magic as the ladies all gasp. The first cage has 4 Vulcans with muzzles fixed to their heads, and raging hard cocks dripping with precum. The second cage 2 large stallions obviously horny as their massive cock's flop from side to side. The third cage was a creature that seemed to have the tentacles of an octopus emerging from its face and the body of what resembles a gorilla.

"What about the last cage over there"? Lucy shouted

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, you must be new"

"Lucy, that is saved for the Finale" Wendy whispers in Lucy's ear

"LET THE FUCK FEST, BEGIN"!

Wendy grabs Lucy and pulls her to the stallions. Wendy grabs the reins of a brown stallion.

"Lucy go to the table over there and get ready for the fun"

Lucy jogged to the table and disrobed in stride. She bent over the table and grabbed the edges of the table as she braced in anticipation.

"Oh Lucy you're not ready for this cock yet" Wendy chuckles

Wendy is holding the thick 18" horse cock and comparing it to her arm. The cock doubled the diameter of her arm. Lucy smirked at the thought of that being inside her. Wendy ties the horse to the table next to theirs.

"Prepare yourself, we're going to have to get this going quickly" Wendy said deviously

Wendy reared back and slapped Lucy's ass and it echoed throughout the room.

"Ughhhhhhh"! Lucy squealed

Wendy admires the dark red hand print on her plump ass cheek. Wendy kneels down and starts rubbing Lucy's pussy with her right thumb and slobbers on her left thumb and presses it on her asshole.

"God damn it Wendy you know what I love, YES"!

Wendy works her thumb in and out of her pussy as she uses her index finger to gently prod her engorged clit. She circles her ass with her left thumb and puts subtle pressure as she slides over her hole.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, FUCK"

Wendy takes the cue and ups the ante, She removes her thumb from her pussy and spits on her tight pussy. Wendy pushes her four fingers together like a cone and puts pressure on Lucy's cunt. As she gets her first and second knuckle deep, she dug her thumb deep inside her willing ass.

"FUCKKKKKK, don't…. STOP"!

Wendy can feel Lucy's pussy twitching and loosening up as she relaxes. She removes her thumb and sucks it clean as she pulls her other hand out, only to rub in some of her discharge. Wendy lubes up her fingers with Lucy's juices. She resumes her exploration of Lucy's now stretching hole. Wendy tensed up and pushed forward with all her might and tucked her thumb as she plunged in wrist deep.

"UUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Lucy moans loudly

"That's my girl"! Wendy rubs her ass and pats it softly

Wendy slowly pumps in and out as she made a fist to ensure she was adequately stretched. She swirls her arm around in a circle trying to bore out Lucy's pussy, as she put pressure on her G-spot.

"FUCK….. FUCK…. FUCK… OHHHHHH GOD…. FUCKKKKKKKKKK"!

Wendy kept her hand in a fist and swiftly pulled out, and immediately shoved it back in.

*Squish*

Wendy is now pumping her fist quickly in and out of Lucy's gaping cunt. Ropes of discharge drip from the opening as Lucy is in pure ecstasy.

"Brace yourself we don't have time to waste" Wendy leaned in and whispered in Lucy's ear as she licked it softly

Wendy put her hands together and rubbed her hands ensuring they were adequately lubed. She put them together like she was praying and she without warning jammed them in Lucy's hole. Wendy was now half forearm deep with both hands inside Lucy

"FUCKKKKKk…. OH….. GOD DAMN… BITCH…. FUCKKK…"!

Wendy makes two fists and saws back and forth in opposite directions with each hand as she probes Lucy's insides.

"You'll thank me soon Lucy"!

"FUCK I NEED MORE, DON'T STOP WENDY"!

Wendy rips her hands form the massive hole. Lucy lays there panting and squirming.

"Hold it open"! Wendy barks

Lucy quickly grabs her ass cheeks and spreads it wide as Wendy leads the Stallion behind her. Lucy's body is shaking in anticipation as the horse is guided to step up on the table. Wendy's hands still coated with Lucy's juices starts stroking the massive horse cock.

"He's definitely ready, hope you are"!

Wendy slaps the horses sack to aggravate it, he stomps his hooves in anger. Lucy gasps in terror as the horse stomped next to her head.

"Right there big boy"

Wendy holds the cock directly in line with Lucy's willing hole. The horse violently thrusts and is not halted at all as it is buried 10" deep

"GOD FUCK MOTHER SHIT FUCK" Lucy squeals

Lucy arches her back and lifts her upper body form the table in a mix of pleasure and a large amount of pain.

"IT'S SO FUCKING THICK! IT'S SO FUCKING THICK! TOOOOO THICK"

Wendy sits down under her at the edge of the table and starts tickling her clit.

"You'll get used to it soon sweetheart"

The horse is relentless in his thrusts plunging in and out quickly and with so much force the table is pushed with every deep penetration. Lucy can feel the horse pressing against her womb. She loves the feeling of fullness she is experiencing.

"TAKE ME YOU FUCKING STUD…. NEVER FUCKING STOP… YES… YESSSSS…."

Lucy moans with every pump loving it more and more. Wendy is smiling ear to ear a the sound

*SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*

As the horse plunged in and out of her hungry hole. Lucy quivers as she feels her orgasm building up. The stallion is in a fuck frenzy as it pushes hard fast. Lucy feels the cock flare wider and can't help her moaning

"UGHHH…. UGH… UGHHHH….. YESSS"!

She feels the horse as it tries to go deeper but it's able to and slides the table atleast a foot as it fills her fuck hole with gallons of cum. Lucy's stomach swells up as she feels like she just drank too much milk.

"OH GOD THIS FEELS AMAZING… YESSSSS… FUCKKKKK YESSSS….

Lucy is shaking uncontrollably as her orgasm takes over her whole body and she goes completely limp. Her eyes roll back in her head and she looses consciousness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So does Lucy work her way through all the beasts ?

Do we reveal the final cage and let Lucy get fucked silly?

Does Wendy get fucked now?

Do you want to see what happened to the other ladies? Who, and with what beast?

Let me know ya dirty FUCKS


	15. Wendy plays

Wendy was looking up from the floor, watching the massive stallion destroying Lucy's pussy. Her hand gently stroking and playing with her clit. She loved watching this beast stretch Lucy's hole to the max. This was Wendy's exotic fix, she loved being a voyeur. She watched closely as the horse began to pick up his pace and she knew he would cum soon.

*SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*

"UGHHH…. UGH… UGHHHH….. YESSS"! she hears Lucy moan loudly

The table is slid and Wendy has to move quickly out of the way as the horse lunged forward.

"OH GOD THIS FEELS AMAZING… YESSSSS… FUCKKKKK YESSSS…." Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs

Wendy feels her pussy pulsating as her orgasm rushes through her body. She watches the semen drip from Lucy's widely stretched pussy. Wendy lifts her face and starts licking up the cum that dripped from the hole. Lucy's legs flailed wildly and suddenly went limp. The stallion spasmed for a few minutes as he continued to fill her nasty fuck hole. Wendy took both of her hands and started rubbing around the entrance to Lucy's pussy that was now filled with a massive pulsating horse cock at least 14-16" deep.

"That's a good boy" Wendy cooed

Her hand now stroking the horse as it began to back away dragging Lucy's body from the table. Wendy quickly jumped to her side and rose to her feet, and climbed on the table to grab Lucy by the hands. She kept Lucy from being pulled off the table as she is completely unconscious. The stallion successfully pulls his bulging cock from it's recent home inside Lucy. Loads of cum splashed from Lucy's wide gaping hole as the flaccid cock swung back and forth.

"God damn I need some attention" Wendy whispers softly

Wendy pulls Lucy on top of the table and places a roll of clothing under her head.

"Rest well you dirty cum slut" Wendy says as the strokes Lucy's hair

Wendy jumped from the table and scanned the room. All the women were engaged in sexual activities throughout the room. Moans and screams of pleasure and pain could be heard echoing through the hall. Wendy ran to the cages and looked around for anything that could feed her lust.

"I NEED SOMETHING INSIDE ME"! Wendy put her hands to her mouth and shouted

"Wendy….. Come… Over here…. Hurry….."!

Wendy couldn't make out the voice but could sense the urgency. She took off quickly toward the direction she heard the voice. Erza was being held upside down and the tentacled beast had both of her holes filled and her face covered in cum, dangling next to the beasts flaccid cock.

"Ha ha ha ha, Erza you bit off more than you could chew….. Literally"! Wendy joked

Erza scowls at Wendy who is curled over laughing. Erza's eyes roll back in her head as the beast abuses her holes to the point of her exhaustion.

"Too much for ya HUH, ERZA"? Wendy teases

The beast stops in his tracks and senses new meat and stops his assault on Erza. He tosses her aside and sets his evil gaze on Wendy's tiny petite body. Wendy can see the lust in his eyes and throws off her coat, displaying her tiny tight body to the beast.

"What are you waiting for"? She tempts him

Wendy buries two fingers in her dripping pussy as she reaches up with her other hand and squeezes her nipple.

"UGHHHH" she grunts

Suddenly Wendy is off her feet and being held in the air by a huge hand around her waist. She is taken by the loss of control and can't wait to be taken with force. She puts up a slight resistance to get a response from the creature. She counts the tentacles protruding from his face.

*One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, Ummmmmm that's odd. Only seven*

Wendy grabs the nearest slick wiggling tentacle and slides it in her mouth. The beast takes the cue and launches an assault and plunges one inside her unprepared ass.

"Ouch… FUCKKKKKKK…." She shrieks

The smooth tentacle rocks back and forth slithering deep in Wendy's intestines. She feels like her stomach is going to be penetrated. She can see the path as her stomach bulges with every thrust.

"OH… YESSS….. FWWWWWW…." Her mouth is quickly filled after pulling away from the tentacle

Wendy's ass is twitching as she feels her body heating up. Another tentacle starts prodding against her ass looking to gain access. She starts fighting back for real now, she pulls the tentacle from her mouth and thrusts her body attempting to get away.

"Fuck.. It's too much….. STOP"! she fights as she shouts

She feels her asshole betray her as it loosens up. The prodding tentacle has worked it's way in.

"GOD Damnnnnn….. FUCK"!

She has never felt anything like this before. The two tentacles begin intertwining as they snake in her body. They almost feel like they are fighting. She watches the strange bulges work their way up her abdomen. She slaps the tentacle from her face.

"Shit… SHIT…. SHITTTT….. OH MY FUCKING GOD…"!

Wendy's pussy is gushing a thick gooey fluid against her will, and it trails down her stomach. Wendy quickly feels a third tentacle brush her clit, which sends a shockwave through her body. Her eyes shoot open wide as she feels her lust coming back.

"Oh god yes that's it, right there"

The tentacle pulls away and quickly swings back and makes a loud

*SLAP*

As it strikes her clit with brutal force.

"FUCK" she screams

Wendy pulls and punches the beasts chest and stomach. She feels the tentacle pushing against the opening to her pussy, as two more start stroking slowly along her inner thighs. Wendy loves breathes heavily in preparation for what she knows is about to happen. The tentacle pushes in her cunt with no hesitation and no remorse.

"YES.. *Heavy panting* OH GOD YESSSSS"

Her orgasm lights her body up and she feels like she is on fire. She feels another pushing against her pussy. She has lost track of all sensations, her ass was being ravished and her pussy was about to join the party.

"It's too much… Fuck…. Wait….. WAIT"

In less than a second the second tentacle is in her pussy and her body starts to convulse and her eyes roll back in her head.

"MORE….. MORE… FILLL MEE… "

Her body shakes and vibrates as her muscles are in a sense of shock at the intensity of her orgasm. She has never been pushed to the limit like this before and she loves it.

"DON'T FUCKING STOP"!

The tentacles start twisting like a drill but in opposite directions. Her pussy erupts as she starts squirting.

"UGHHHHH… UGHHHHHH… UGHHHHHH…."! She grunts and groans as her muscles contract and tense up

The beast quickens his pace as he starts breathing heavy. She feels the tentacles swell and pulsate. The rotation speeds up and she feels her G-Spot being punished heavily.

"Fill me up…. Fill my dirty fuck holes… DO IT…."!

She feels her body being filled with this beasts nasty cum. She feels it running out of her gaping stretched holes. The smell is intoxicating and the feeling of the thick goo inside her amplifies her continuous orgasm as she slips into an orgasmic trance.

-20 min Later-

"What happened, what the heck happened"? she mutters

"You were completely violated by that creature and seemed to love every second of it. Even when you screamed and yelled, you looked so into it" Erza explained

Wendy inspected her pussy and ass, her entire fist slid in each one with no resistance with room to spare. She tried to flex her floor muscles and she could feel her muscles respond slightly.

"Fuck me that was amazing"! Wendy chuckles

"Lucy is awake and locked herself in a cage with 3 of the Vulcans. That slut is crazy" Erza blurts out.

Wendy sees almost all the girls surrounding the Vulcan cage watching Lucy take the Vulcan assault.

"YEAH TAKE THAT VULCAN DICK" Juvia shouts

"GOD YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING WHORE, I LOVE IT"! Cana Cheers

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maybe not the continuation you all wanted but I did have this in mind and next chapter will be the much asked for LUCY. Don't worry we will get to the last cage…

I have a few ideas on the final cage but I don't want to give it away just yet.

I do however want some feedback on anything else that you would like to see after Juvia's party, where should I go with this.

Just straight to another Party

Or perhaps a mission that leads to Lucy experiencing a fucked up situation

I really don't know where to go after the party…. HELP ME YA SICK FUCKS


	16. Lucy needs to make rent

Wendy opens her eyes, the sunlight beaming through her window is so intense that she pulls the covers over her eyes.

"What the hell happened"? she said softly

"You went overboard and passed out cold, three Vulcans abused your limp body for about 30 minutes" Wendy informs her

Lucy is slightly startled that she wasn't alone in her bed. She shifts up on her side and doesn't see Wendy. She pushes up on her elbow and looks toward the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing down there"? Lucy chuckles

"It took me 3 hours to fix you. I was exhausted and fell asleep down here" Wendy smiled cunningly

Lucy's eyes twinkled at the adorable sight of Wendy curled up at the foot of her bed like a little puppy. Wendy stretched her arms out over her head and kicked her legs out.

"Ahhhhhhhh" She groaned as she stretched out her body

"Oh that sight is just what I'd like to see every morning" Lucy joked

"Oh really, maybe I should move in"! Wendy shot back with a serious look on her face

Lucy was dumbstruck at her response, she didn't think that Wendy would take her up on that joke. Wendy spun around and crawled to Lucy.

"Lay back, I'll show you why having me around would be so great" She smirked looking like an animal in heat

Lucy liked where this was leading but had not made nearly enough money lately with her new found fetish. She had only been worried about sex.

"Wendy I have to do a mission soon, I need money for rent"

"Well what about I wait here for you and welcome you home after your mission"? Wendy suggested

"Now that sounds like a plan, I will see you later tonight, possibly tomorrow afternoon" Lucy smiled

Lucy grabbed her and hugged her tightly their bodies were warm and their flesh heated up as the hug seemed to go on forever. Wendy backed away and grabbed Wendy's face with both hands, and got directly in front of her face.

"I will be back my sweet princess" Lucy leans in and kisses Wendy on the lips passionately. She slid her tongue in and started to explore Wendy's mouth. She tasted like fresh cut strawberries and rainbows.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" Lucy backed away as she started to giggle

"What" Wendy questioned as she looked into her eyes

"I was just thinking what you taste like" Lucy chuckled

"What do I taste like"? She asked with wide eyes

"I'll tell you when I return" Lucy said softly as she kissed her on the cheek

At that moment Natsu burst through the window.

"Hey Lucy I haven't heard from you in quite a while is everythingggggggg…." Natsu almost formed a whole sentence before he noticed Lucy and Wendy were completely naked

He had just witnessed a kiss and they were both naked. His mind went straight to the most logical conclusion

"What were you two doing? Wrestling, oh wait I know training for future missions". Natsu said calm and collectively

"Get OUTTTTT"! They shouted in unison

Natsu saw two large books flying in his direction, he leapt backward.

"You had better learn to use the door, AND KNOCK"! Lucy shouted as she slammed the window shut and drew the curtains

"You should really stop leaving that open, unless you like Natsu catching you. Lucy maybe you want Natsu to play with"? Wendy grabbed Lucy's waist and tickled her as she teased

Lucy flailed on the bed wildly as Wendy tickled her.

"No, it's not… like that….. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha " Lucy barely got out

Wendy stopped her attack, Lucy's body was turning a bright pink almost red color. She stood up and slapped Lucy on the ass

*SLAPPPPPP*

"You had better get that ass dressed and get to the guild before all the good jobs are taken" Wendy said as she walked toward Lucy's dresser

Wendy grabbed a micro mini skirt and slid it up her slender frame and synched it around her waist. She continued to get dressed as Lucy just watched and daydreamed for a few minutes. Lucy darted up and grabbed her skirt and started working it up her legs. It was tight as she pulled it up over her plump ass, it was almost too tight as it popped into place. Wendy was looking from the corner of her eye.

"You have such a nice body, I hope I will fill out someday"! Wendy whined

"You will and you will be a knock out, I bet you'll look better than me"! Lucy assured her

Lucy grabbed a keyhole halter top that tied around her neck and mid back, and left almost her entire back exposed.(Much like the X792 outfit) This amplified her cleavage, she checked herself in the mirror. She thought she looked great as she strapped her belt around her hips and opened her key box.

"Just need some cute underwear, socks, shoes and I am ready to go" Lucy smiled

"No, you don't wear underwear anymore. I threw them all away last night" Wendy laughed like a mad scientist

"Are you serious"! Lucy shrieked

Wendy pulled the drawer open, Lucy peered inside and it was completely empty.

"You are no longer allowed to wear them, I decided I don't like them on you" Wendy smiled as she grabbed Lucy by the hair

Wendy had Lucy's hair in her fist and was speaking directly into her ear. Lucy liked the submissive role and enjoyed being told what to do.

"Yes, mistress Wendy" Lucy let out softly

"That's better"! Wendy laughed

Lucy quickly grabbed her socks and stretched them up just above her knees. She bent over and slid into her boots.

"That's the sight I like to see, you have such a cute pussy" Wendy pointed out as Lucy was bent over

Lucy's face turned red as her body heated up. She was exposed if she bent over, she would have to be careful. She turned and blew Wendy a kiss on her way out the door.

"I need just enough money to cover the next few months rent and I wouldn't mind a few new outfits"! Lucy chuckled to herself

Lucy bounded off skipping out of the building and started down the street. She felt a breeze between her legs and quickly remembered that she was not wearing any underwear. This sent a warm flush feeling through her body, knowing that anyone looking in her direction could see her nether regions. She looked around and saw a group of men sitting at a café they were all looking at her with their mouths hanging wide open, and eyes damn near bugging out of their head.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" Lucy chuckled to herself in a lustful manner

She flipped up the back of her skirt just to get a rise out of the men as she continued on her way toward the guild hall. She glanced around and her heart was racing at all the attention that she was getting from every man as she passed by. She was basically a slab of meat on display and she loved every minute of it.

"Wow I'm already here" She said with her hands on her hips

She reached for the guild hall door and opened the doors. She made her way inside and went immediately to the mission board. She was pointing around and looking at the available missions, comparing the reward versus the work needed.

"Recover a painting stolen, 90,000 jewels"

"Protect construction of a bridge in Onibu, local rebels have threatened to hault construction 400,000 jewels"

Lucy felt fortunate that no one had picked this up before her. She grabbed the flier and stopped by the bar where she saw Cana guzzling a beer.

"Hey Cana if Natsu or Gray ask where I went just tell them I went out for a spa day" she winked at her

"Let Natshu and Gay know to go to the spa, I gotchha" Cana slurred back a disaster of what she had just heard

"Oh lord Cana, it's fairly early to be this drunk. Well it'll have to do I need to get going" Lucy kissed Cana on the cheek and moved quickly out of the guild. She quickly moved to the train station. She arrived at the ticket window and was greeted by an older man

"Hello young ladddddyyyyyyy… " He could barely get out before he damn near started drooling

"I would like one ticket to Onibu" She said with a smile

"Onibu I know I have heard that name before. Why does it sound so familiar"? she thought to herself

She shrugged off the feeling and grabbed the ticket from the man. His eyes never broke contact with her breasts. Lucy leaned on the counter just to get a rise out of him and loving his lustful gaze.

"Have a good day" she teased

Lucy stood up and turned around quickly allowing her skirt to flip up and give the ticket man a quick flash of her backside. She skipped off toward the deck boarding for her destination.

"All aboard to Onibu, the train is now boarding all passengers" A man shouted from the central loading car

She quickly moved to the car handing her ticket over to the boarding guard.

"Take any seat you would like in the forward car young lady" He said with a smile

"Thank you very much" she smiled back

Lucy walked up the few stairs as she passed the gentleman she peeked over her shoulder and noticed him peeking up her skirt. He looked up and their eyes met, Lucy shot him a kinky smile and winked at him. She continued on her way through the train car and found an empty cabin that seemed to suit her just fine.

"This looks cozy" she said quietly

Lucy sat down quickly found herself barely able to keep her eyes open. She felt exhausted and the room just seemed to go dark.

********************** 3 hours later ********************

"Miss, miss are you wake? Excuse me miss" He grabbed her shoulder and shook her gently

"Huh, what" Lucy shot her eyes open and looked around the cabin

"Young lady we have arrived in Onibu and you are the last passenger on the train" He repeated softly

Lucy noticed his eyes wander and his gaze was about level with her thighs. She looked and her skirt had ridden up her hips and she was fully exposed. She turned red and quickly slid her skirt back into place.

"Hope you enjoyed the view but I have business to attend to in town" She winked with a cute little smirk

Lucy rose to her feet and proceeded off the train. She looked around and it looked like she had been thrown into a world of barbarians. The men that were walking around were burly muscle-bound men with long thick beards.

"I must find the client and let him know that I am here" She said quietly to herself

Lucy found the building marked Jack Hammer Jims Construction. This was the same contractor name listed on the bottom of the flier. She composed herself and pushed the door open as she struck on a mesmerizing smile.

"Hello I am Lucy Heartfilia, I'm from Fairytale and here to protect the construction of the bridge" She batted her eyelashes

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" A man belted out in uncontrollable laughter

"What was that for"? Her mood quickly changed to frustration

"Oh, nothing at al. I just requested a wizard and received a cute little girl" he chuckled

"I am a wizard of fairytale, you shouldn't underestimate me"! Lucy said in a serious tone

"Alright alright little lady now that you are here I need you to go two blocks over and let the boys in the pub know work starts tomorrow at dawn" He ordered

She shifted her hip and struck a sexy pose as she listened to the man.

"Where will I be staying during construction"? She pouted her lips and opened her eyes wide

"There are rooms above the pub once you get there let Jack know that you are with the crew and he will set you up" He winked at her as his eyes checked her from head to toe

Lucy stepped away and left the building, she had not even asked where this pub was. The man made it seem like the only place in town. The door opened behind her and she felt a large hand on the small of her back and slide around to her hip. This sent chills and shockwaves of electricity up and down her body.

"It's 2 blocks down that way" He pointed her in the direction of the pub

Lucy started walking away and felt the hand graze down her ass and give it a little squeeze

"UGHHHHH" She let out a soft moan

"See you later" He said softly

Lucy's blood was boiling she walked almost in zombie mode toward the pub. Before she even knew it a man fell out of a doorway and was puking on the sidewalk

"Stay out you lousy piece of shit"

A large man stood in the doorway, Lucy looked at him with terror in her eyes. Had she done something to offend this man? What just happened?

"Oh not you sweetheart, I was talking to that drunk that I just threw out. Please come in and rest a bit you look like you could use a drink"! He strained a smile which came off as even more terrifying

Lucy was frozen in place not knowing what to do with herself. He put his arm out and herded her into the establishment. Lucy looked around and the sight kind of reminded her of the Fairytale guild hall.

"Fuck you ya lousy piece of shit" a man shouted

"That's the same think your wife said to me after I fucked her in the ass" another man laughed

"Ha ha ha ha ha" laughter could be heard throughout the room

Lucy moved her way to the bar amidst the room full of large drunk men.

"Holy shit, what can I do for you sweetness"? The bartender said with a shit eating grin

"I was sent here to let the crew know that we are going to start construction tomorrow at dusk" she let out in a series of stutters

"HOLY FUCING SHIT… LISTEN UP BOYS CONSTRUCTION STARTS TOMORROW BRIGHT AN EARLY"! The bartender shouts at the top of his lungs

The entire bar started cheering and shouting in excitement.

"I was also told you would have a place for me to stay, you are Jack aren't you"? Lucy asked still shaky

"You bet your sweet ass I have a place for you" He grinned

Lucy felt all eyes on her and her pussy was basically a faucet, she was leaking down her leg as the place went completely silent.

"I told you not to make me wait"! Whispered a slightly familiar voice

Lucy was paralyzed with fear.

"Oh Jim, show our guest up to the visitor quarters" The bartender said

"I know where to take her, I've been expecting her"! She could feel his massive hands on her shoulders

Jim leaned into her ear and Lucy could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Hello again you dirty slut, I see you finally came back for more. You're going to get fucked all night my little cumdump" He embraced her and grabbed her tits, squeezing them as he talked

Lucy was ready to drop her clothes and service him right then and there. Her mind was so clouded, she could only think of getting herself an orgasm. Jim slid one of his hands down her stomach and down her skirt. He wasted no time sliding under her skirt and exploring her pussy.

"God damn, it's like a tidal wave hit. You sure do love cock dontch"? He continued to rub her wanting body

"YESSSSS" Was all she could say

Jim picked her up and carried her to a doorway in the back of the bar. Two men stood before the door with their arms crossed.

"What's up Jim"? one of them spoke

"Fresh meat for the Jackhammer Jim after party"! Jim replied

Both men smiled and scanned Lucy's body. They both looked back at Jim.

"We will round up the party favors, and the guests. Don't start without us"!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Holy Shit

I know it's been a while since I have updated

Lucy has really fucked up, she forgot about Jim and accidently ran into him on a job and she's alone and seems to be HORNY AS FUCKKKKKK

Obviously they are going to fuck the shit out of her BUTTTT I want to get some depraved shit going on here

How many guys should be at the "after party"

Party favors could be LUBE, Condoms, Maybe some mind altering drugs what do you think

Should they degrade her at the end

WHAT CAN I DO TO APEASE MY FANS AND PUNISH LUCY THE CUM SLUT


	17. Jim's party part 1

Lucy's eyes opened ever so slightly as she came to her senses. She could hear a large group of men grumbling and arguing. Her eye lids were heavy and her body felt like it weighed a ton.

"That bitch wants it, we should go ahead and get to it"!

"No, Jim said no until he gets back"!

"Fuck Jim I want that pussy NOW"!

*POW*

She heard the distinct sound of a fist making contact with somebody's face.

*Crash*

She heard a loud bang as one of the men in the room hit the floor with a large force. She struggled to look around and could see a limp lifeless body sprawled on the floor. Lucy turned her head more to see if she could tell where she was at and what was going on.

"She fucking moved, she's awake"!

"Better get her ready"!

She felt multiple large hands grab her body and pull her up off the ground, she could see the room was fitted with what seemed to be torture devices.

*A pillory, Stocks, piles of rope, chains, and anchor points all over the room*

This is a sex dungeon, oh god what have I gotten myself into. She was forced into a stock and could feel the wood being closed tightly around her head and wrists. She felt shackles being fastened around her thighs just above her knee keeping her legs spread. Lucy had no control over her body as the dirty fucked up thoughts ran through her mind. Her pussy was twitching and she could feel the warm lubrication dripping down her swollen cunt. Her body was on fire as she waited for what was about to come.

"Listen up Jim is going to be back any minute and we have to get this whore ready" a man shouted loudly

Lucy's body began to shake and tremble as she was stuck in the pillory she could feel multiple hands all over hoe body and they suddenly stopped as her body began to respond to the touches. She then felt them writing on her back, ass, and behind her legs. She tried to follow the movements of the markers but couldn't quite keep up.

*Cum Dumpster* *Cock Slut* * ANAL* *PUSSY* *WHORE* *CUM HERE*

She was being covered in derogatory slander written all over her body. One man knelt in front of her and grabbed her by the chin and pulled her face up so she was looking directly at him.

"Listen up Bitch, you will refer to every man here as Master. DO YOU UNDERSTAND"? he growled loudly

"Ye… yesss.. Yess Master!" Lucy stammered as she spoke

He grabbed her tighter and got right in her face

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY BITCH? DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND"? He spit as he yelled in her face

"YES MASTER I UNDERSTAND"! She was still a little nervous but managed to keep her composure

He smiled and stuck his tongue out and licked from the corner of her mouth up to the top of her ear. He paused at her ear and began to whisper in her ear

"I bet you don't know but we have your ass labeled and the left cheek says ASS and your right cheek says PUSSY the men will mark every time they defile your holes. We want you to remember just how many cocks were inside you when this is all over. This is our souvenir to you, since Jim said you love cock so much."

Lucy's body was building up a lot of tension and she felt warm. She let out a not so subtle moan.

"Here take one of these, it'll take the edge off" He chuckled

He slipped a pill in her mouth and plugged her nose and held his other hand over her mouth. Lucy attempted to flail about as she struggled to escape his grasp.

"Shhhhhhhh, just let it take effect" He watched as Lucy swallowed a few times in her struggle

He pulled her mouth open and checked to ensure the pill had in fact been swallowed. He slapped her gently on the cheek a few times.

"That's a good bitch" he said maniacally

Lucy started to get cold suddenly and began to worry about what they had just given her. Lucy felt like she was floating and had an unquenchable thirst. She started panting heavily like a female dog in heat.

"Looks like those pills work quick, that wizard does good work"

Lucy lifted her head and looked around the room all the men were standing about 5 feet away she could clearly see 7 men and hear a few more behind her.

"Get your hands behind your back dog" Lucy heard a voice from behind her

She swiftly threw her hands behind her back and perked her ass up. She could feel a warm stream slowly making it's way down her leg.

"Come on master please fuck me" Lucy begged

*SLAP*

She felt a large hand crack her on her ass with brutal force.

"Ouch, Master why"?

"Mind your fucking tongue slut you will be dealt with soon enough"

"Yesss.. Master…." She said with tears streaming down her cheeks

There was a change in the vibe of the room, the men were all getting anxious as she felt shackles being fastened around her wrists. This loss of control was an aphrodisiac to her. She arched her back and pushed her ass up in the air.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, she's going crazy look at her"

"That girl is just like Jim said"

"Hell she probably didn't even need the pill"

*CRASH*

Lucy whipped her head around and sees Jim standing in the door way. Her heart started beating so hard and fast she felt like it was about to pop out of her chest. She felt the stream running down both of her legs now, and a pungent aroma filled the small room.

"Smells like whore in heat in here" Jim said loudly as he locked eyes with Lucy

She squirmed and panted heavily as she bit her lower lip.

"Tell me what you want whore" Jim said keeping her gaze

Jim started taking his clothes off and Lucy couldn't take her eyes off of him as he disrobed. She started drooling as his shirt slid over his head and she could see his hairy chest. She licked her lips as he started unbuttoning his pants and slid them to the floor.

"I asked you a question LUCY, answer me whore"…

"I want.. I want you to….. use me, I want all of you…. to FUCK ME"! she panted

"OH SHIT, before I forget I got another surprise from our wizard friend"

A loud cheer broke out in the room

"YEAH "!

"Hell yeah"

"What is it Jim"?

"Yeah"

"Settle down. I said SETTLE THE FUCK DOWN"! Jim shouted

He pulled a small bag from his pants pocket off the ground. He held the bag in the air like it was a prize from the gods.

"He called them the Stallion enhancement" A large smile broke across Jims face as he said this.

The men held their hands out like they were waiting for a treat. Jim walked to the men and dropped one pill in each of their hands and stood next to the last man.

"Wait wait wait, where are the clamps"?

A man ran from the line formation and disappeared from her sight. This display of men in front of her was driving her crazy as she imagined the men inside her.

"Ughhhhh" she moaned

She felt the man behind her approach and straddle her back as he reached around both sides of her. He had something in his hands and it was cold as it was brought around her ribs.

"AahhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed in pain

The man clamped 12 ounce weights to her nipples. She shifted and this only increased the pain as the weights swung back and forth and crashed into each other.

"ouch, Master please no" she cried

*SLAP*

"That is the only word that is not allowed here"!

"My apologies….. UGHHH… Master"!

Jim lifted his hands in the air and takes a deep breath in

"Let the fun begin, down the hatch boys"

The men all threw their hands to their mouths and Lucy stared in amazement at the naked men before her. She bit down firmly on her lower lip and she actually bit through her skin as a small stream of blood trailed down her chin. The men's bodies almost seemed to glow as their cocks grew to unhuman length and girth. It was fascinating she never imagined that men could ever be that size. They were all now over 18 inches, while Jim as nearly 24 inches.

"Who's up first"? Jim asked his crew

Two men rushed forward and wasted no time. She was now at the will of the two sex starved men. All she could see was a massive cock in front of her face, it was pulsing and still not fully erect. She opened her mouth greedily and her eyes looked almost dead as she whimpered and whined waiting for the man to give her a taste.

"This bitch is amazing, I don't think we can ever let her go" he dangled his cock in her face

She stuck her tongue out and desperately tried to lick it. The man didn't resist further as he grasped his member and placed the tip at Lucy's open mouth. Lucy stretched her neck as far as she could and managed to get the head of his cock in her mouth as she swirled her tongue around it.

"She is overflowing back here"

She felt a wet tongue slide up her pussy and grazed over her asshole. This made her whole body shudder.

"Ughhhhhhh" She grunted with her mouth full

The weights swung with the motion of her body twitching. She loved this new sensation of pain.

"What are you waiting on you PUSSY, fuck that slut"! Jim said impatiently

The tongue quickly withdrew as she felt a large pressure against her aching pussy. Her mouth was full so she was unable to make much noise just grunts and groans.

"Mmmm.. Ughhhhh"

Hands on her hips were a sign that it was about to get rough. She felt the hands tense up and grasp harder. She was gagging as the man forced his cock down her throat. Her eyes were watering causing her mascara to run down her cheeks. Just as she felt the man sliding out of her throat her pussy was filled completely in an instant. She felt pressure at her womb as he started thrusting.

"Aghhghghhhhghh… Fuuuuuggggggg"! she moaned

The weights swung heavily as the two men began thrusting wildly, Lucy gagged and groaned at the pleasure washing over her whole body. Long ropes of drool and saliva gushed from the edges of her mouth as her mouth was violently used repeatedly. The noise of her pussy being penetrated echoed through the room.

"Yeah whore take it"

The man behind thrusted in and out she felt the increased pressure on the opening of her womb. She could tell that it wasn't all the way in. Her eyes were wide open as her throat bulged, she couldn't breath as she tried to cough. Vomit flooded around his cock and seeped out of the edges of her lips. Her pussy was still being violently fucked. Lucy's legs began to shake and convulse as her first Orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Her pussy tensed up as her body clenched.

"OH FUCK" she heard from behind her

Lucy felt his cock expand inside her pussy and unload a massive load of cum directly into her abused womb. Her body was still shaking and clenching from the orgasm and she could not control herself.

"Ughhh… Maaaa….. Guuuuudddddd"! she tried to talk

The vibration of her throat sent the other man into a frenzy, he grabbed her hair and shoved his cock deep in her throat.

"Fuckkkkkk… FUUCCCCKKKKKKK YEEEESSSSSSS"! he shouted

Lucy was being filled with cum from both ends and could feel her stomach starting to bulge as her throat was completely blocked. She fought and tried shaking her head from side to side as she was choking and desperate for air. The man pulled from her throat as Lucy's eyes started bulging from her head and began to go bloodshot.

*DEEP INHALE* *Coughing*

Cum sprayed as Lucy coughed heavily, her cheeks were striped with the running mascara and tears. Her face was regaining color as she breathed heavily. She felt the second cock tugging as he began to back out of her. The tugging and pressure of the cum inside her send chills up her spine.

"Ughhhhh….. GODDDDD… MmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMM" she moans

As his cock is pulled from her pussy it makes a popping noise and released a massive load of cum like a dam breaking. Nearly a half gallon of cum poured to the ground as her stomach visibly shrunk in size. She was still wheezing and panting heavily even though it was just a few minutes, the pleasure was intense and satisfying. Lucy felt the man mark her right ass cheek. She caught her breath and looked directly at Jim and smirked

"2 down 9 to go"? she said in a lustful tone

"Told you this bitch wouldn't disappoint" Jim said to the gang

"Bitch we haven't even really started, this was just a warm up" He chuckled

"Daddy please give me more" She cooed

Yes it's been a long time coming I'm sorry it's taken so long, I had a lot going on with work I moved 5 states away and started a new job but I should be able to get working in my little bit of free time on the weekends.

Did yall like it this format or did you guys like the written out moans and groans, and shouting in the previous chapters I gambled and tried this explaining the scene a little more and a little less on the speech

What will Jims crew do next?

Stay in the pillory and have some more fun?

Release from the pillory and let 4 men have their way with her? (double vaginal/double anal)

Or any other surprises yall would like to throw in the mix ?

I've missed this so I hope this is up to the depraved standard of you all.


	18. Authors note (not a chapter)

The story will be getting a complete work over, I have started the rebranding of the story. It will share a lot of similarities with the original story. I have progressed in my writing style since I started, and this being my first story needs a lot of help. Please bear with me while I basically rewrite the story and don't worry it will be worth the wait. This is not a chapter add to gain readers it is to let you loyal readers know I have not quit I am just wanting to put out better content and this was very sloppily written. If you like the rewrite let me know. My plan is to add a lot more detail and make the story more enjoyable.

Thank you to all of you who read my stories, you guys/gals are the SHIT.

I won't be doing the optional next chapters, but if you have a cool idea that sounds hot or kinky. SHARE THAT SHIT.

Ch 1 is out for the new story, ch2 pick up where the original story started with a few minor changes and a lot more content. Mission to Mt Hakobe (Re-formatted) check it out


End file.
